Hope Floats
by Saturday's Sun
Summary: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger got engaged n married at 17, but fell out because of a major misunderstanding. 23 year old hermione accepts a proposal from harry potter but the only prob is... draco wont sign the divorce papers.
1. Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer: I'm just going to say this once: this story was taken from 'Sweet Home Alabama'. We do not own any of the characters mentioned below, except for Michael Lane. 

**Anything But Ordinary**

Flashback

They stood face to face in the Quidditch Pitch, with torrents of rain pouring on their faces. Seventh grader Hermione Granger smiled up at the boyish grin upon Draco Malfoy's face. His silvery blonde hair, now slick with rain water, reflected the light moonlight that shone upon the both of them. The both of them had just made up after a big fight and now, they simply didn't care whether they were standing in the rain, completely and totally drenched and soaked with rain water.

Once again, Draco looked down at his long time girlfriend. He dug into the deep pockets of his black robes, fingered the round thing and fished it out. He knelt down and lifted his head high up, squinted his eyes, to look at Hermione's startled face.

"Hermione Granger." He declared in an important tone.

"Yes?" she half-whispered, as if knowing all of a sudden what Draco was up to, kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" This was it. Hermione knew that this day would definitely come.

A million thoughts ran through her head, rational and irrational both. Thoughts like the both of them being too young and Draco just being rash raked through her tangled mess of brown hair. But she tossed all these incoherent thoughts aside and went with the decision that made her spine tingle and her heart heal with whatever hurt it felt before.

She said yes.

End Flashback

23 years old Hermione woke up with a start on her bed. She felt for her alarm clock and saw that it was only three a.m. in the early morning. She sighed and clapped her hands, initiating the turning on of the lights in her room.

Hermione sat up straighter in her bed and rubbed her weary eyes. Getting out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and washed up. Just as she was about to drown her hair in shampoo, the phone in her living room rang.

"Damn!" she muttered, as she hurriedly wrapped her wet body with a towel.

She cursed all the way to the living room as she felt water dripping out of the towel. Then she cursed even louder when she saw who it was on the caller ID. It was Michael Lane. Hermione swore and hesitated for a moment whether to pull the cord out of her phone, when she picked up the phone and muttered into it.

"Hello, Michael."

"Hello, dearie. Have you finished the article about the Unforgivable Curses used on a stupid Muggle?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Michael-" she started in a matter of fact tone. "It's three a.m. the last time I checked."

"Yeah, I know. But you're awake still, right?" Michael pressed on.

"Yes, I have finished the article. I will send it to you by owl post tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure, honey."

Hermione was about to hang up when Michael's annoying voice sounded through the receiver again.

"Oh, and smoochykins? Are you free this Saturday?"

"Hell, no. Michael. I thought I told you I have a boyfriend?"

Michael shrugged on the other side, then remembering that Hermione couldn't see his shrug.

"Oh, right. The really famous Auror, huh? What's so great about that guy anyway? Just dump him."

Hermione hung up on Michael's ear. But that still didn't annoy Michael; that guy had the hide thicker than an elephant's. He smiled as he heard the dull tone of the phone in his ear.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I'm gonna get you one day. Oh yeah, I will. And I'll see that Harry Potter gets out of the way."

Harry Potter smiled as he saw Hermione's head buried in the pile of work on her desk. The pile was almost high enough to cover her head, but not enough to conceal her beauty. Her wavy brown hair was now tied back at the nape of her neck, with wild strands framing her face, making her features look more angular. The chief editor, as Harry recognized, was bending over her, obviously leaning in too close. Hermione scowled at her boss and pushed him further away from her, making Harry think, "That's my girl."

Just then, Hermione caught Harry with the smile on his face and her face lit up.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Hi," his grin grew wider as he drew in closer to Hermione.

"What brings you here?"

"It's lunchtime, or don't you remember?" Hermione smiled in chagrin, embarrassed that she had forgotten lunch time. No wonder the office was practically empty.

"Oh, yeah. Well. what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she smiled as she grabbed her coat and held Harry's hand at the same time.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione whispered, and then raised her voice, as if she had just realized that she was whispering. But she couldn't help it. Harry had led her into this dark and secluded place, and not the famous French restaurant he had promised to bring her to.

"Ssh. you'll find out soon enough." And even in the darkness, Hermione could sense his smile. Just then, Harry snapped his fingers, much to Hermione's surprise. Then the lights lit up in the darkness of it all and Hermione had to shield her eyes from the strong and sudden incoming light. Once her eyes had accustomed to the brightness of the place, she blinked once as she took in the surroundings.

Actually she blinked twice, the minute she saw Harry's self- satisfactory smile. She walked around and fingered the many rings on display. She knew what all this meant. With a tingle of fear mixed with delight, she looked at Harry, who was suddenly standing very close to her.

Not knowing what else to say, she muttered foolishly, "Are all these for me?"

Harry smiled at the flush that had now arisen in her cheeks, tinting them pink.

"You can have all of them if you want. But just one will be enough for now." And with that, he knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Snippets of memory flashed through her now half-conscious mind. She felt pain at the bottom of her spine and happiness radiating from her.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm just an ordinary girl." she asked uncertainly. The glow on Harry's face faltered a bit, in disappointment, before he answered her uncertain question with a very much certain answer.

"You're anything but ordinary, Hermione. And yes, I'm sure I want to marry you. Are you?"

Minutes passed by like light years to Harry. He waited for the answer nervously on one knee. Staying like a statue, he finally got the answer.

A/N: Yes! MUAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! All right, we know. We're wicked. But we don't care! chants We want reviews! We want reviews! ) Next chapter's probably coming up. right after we get 10 reviews, how about that? ) So what are you waiting for? Start reviewing!


	2. Out Of The Picture

****

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters in the chapter below. Thanks, so please don't sue me! =) ****

From The Previous Chapter…

"What are we doing here?" Hermione whispered, and then raised her voice, as if she had just realized that she was whispering. But she couldn't help it. Harry had led her into this dark and secluded place, and not the famous French restaurant he had promised to bring her to.

"Ssh… you'll find out soon enough." And even in the darkness, Hermione could sense his smile.

Just then, Harry snapped his fingers, much to Hermione's surprise. Then the lights lit up in the darkness of it all and Hermione had to shield her eyes from the strong and sudden incoming light. Once her eyes had accustomed to the brightness of the place, she blinked once as she took in the surroundings. Actually she blinked twice, the minute she saw Harry's self-satisfactory smile.

She walked around and fingered the many rings on display. She knew what all this meant. With a tingle of fear mixed with delight, she looked at Harry, who was suddenly standing very close to her.

Not knowing what else to say, she muttered foolishly, "Are all these for me?"

Harry smiled at the flush that had now arisen in her cheeks, tinting them pink. 

"You can have all of them if you want. But just one will be enough for now." And with that, he knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Snippets of memory flashed through her now half-conscious mind. She felt pain at the bottom of her spine and happiness radiating from her, all at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm just an ordinary girl…" she asked uncertainly. The glow on Harry's face faltered a bit, in disappointment, before he answered her uncertain question with a very much certain answer.

"You're anything but ordinary, Hermione. And yes, I'm sure I want to marry you. Are you?"

Minutes passed by like light years to Harry. He waited for the answer nervously on one knee. Staying like a statue, he finally got the answer.

****

Out Of The Picture

"Yes." Harry's cheers echoed through the jewelry shop, as he stood up and swung Hermione round and round, holding her by the waist. And they were then mingled with Hermione's delightful laughter. 

"Harry! Put me down already!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed and placed both her feet safely on the carpeted ground once more. 

"Now, my future fiancée, choose the ring that will bind us both together."

Half an hour later, the both of them were settled in Harry's limousine. (A/N: Rich, huh?) Hermione snuggled closer to Harry's chest, and curled her legs up on the plush seats.

"Hermione?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think we should tell Malfoy about this?"

Hermione sat up straight in her seat, no longer leaning against Harry's comfortable body. She looked out of the window, observing the flashes of scenery passing them by. She wondered if she could ignore this question and pretend that it was never asked. For all these years, since she was seventeen, she had tried to forget about Draco. And she had always thought that she had. Until someone brought his name up. Hermione never knew what his name could do to her. She never did understand her feelings towards Draco anymore, ever since that fateful night, the night the both of them were together for the last night. 

Hermione fingered the new engagement ring on her wedding finger. She had removed Draco's betrothal gift to her the very same night. And had never put it on ever again. The logical part of her mind that reasoned that she should never have married Draco in the first place was right. The both of them were definitely too young, and it was probably a rash act on Draco's part, and an equally impulsive one on hers. Maybe Draco never loved her… maybe the 'love' that they had was just a teenage infatuation. After all, they were only seventeen when he proposed and when she accepted just as foolishly. Right now… if she was sure that she wanted to move on with Harry, and leave Draco out of the picture of her future… there was only one more problem…

"Hermione?" Harry pressed on. He hated to interrupt Hermione when she was deep in thought, just like right now, but this time, he knew it was necessary. Draco Malfoy had always been between the both of them, even though Harry never made his intentions clear during Hogwarts times. And he had regretted it all the time, especially when he found out that Hermione was to be engaged to Draco Malfoy. How Harry had hated himself for that. But now, Hermione was to be his. He had always pictured the both of them together. Now that it was finally coming true, he would do almost anything to keep things that way.

Hermione sighed. She knew this was going to be a big problem. "Harry… if you don't mind… maybe I'd like to tell him that myself…"

Harry nodded solemnly, a grim expression on his face. He slipped a hand around Hermione's shoulders, but slumped in his own seat. He had enough confidence in Hermione. But when it came to the matters of her ex-fiancé, Harry had the confidence of a warthog. He sighed and groaned inwardly, and tried his very best to tell himself that sooner or later, it was all going to be over. That he and Hermione would soon start a family of their own, leaving Draco out of the picture. 

Back in her home, Hermione stared out at the windows again. She saw that it was raining hard, and the raindrops splattered onto her windows before dripping slowly down the panes. Her elbow on the ledge and her head in her hand, Hermione sighed once again. What was she to do now? She knew that this day would soon come. She just didn't expect it to be so soon. Harry thought that Draco and her were over. They weren't married anymore. But the thing is… they still were. 

Draco never signed the divorce papers. He never wanted to. Of the few times that Hermione had actually braved herself to meet him to make him sign them, he had always walked away, leaving her with the exact same desperation and relief. Letting himself have the last word, "no". 

That was then. Now Hermione, who was a famous bookworm and beauty in her school days, now is a famous journalist, and has an equally famous boyfriend who is a famous Auror. 

Fame is what she had gotten. Now, she wondered what Draco was. She had not kept in touch with him for years. She didn't want to. Maybe he is a Deatheater now, thought Hermione. Just what his father wanted him to be, just like his whole family of scoundrels. Maybe…

Then, her thoughts were interrupted by two moving figures below, out on the big grass patch near her apartment. She squinted in curiosity but still couldn't see anything. So she fetched her wand and muttered, "Lumos". 

The flash of light immediately shone upon the two figures, which Hermione found out to be a boy and a girl. The guy was probably blonde, but his hair was now slick with rainwater, making it look darker. The distance was too far for Hermione to really notice his eye color, and the same goes to the girl. The girl on the other hand, had dark hair, almost black, but Hermione supposed the color change was probably due to the water pouring down on them. They were a handsome couple, no doubt. 

But right now, the guy was desperately holding onto the girl's hand, but the girl kept on shrugging it off. The guy finally succeeded in holding the girl tight to his side, by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. The girl's strength seemed to falter a bit, and she looked as if her knees had gone weak, but the guy couldn't see the expression on her face; his face was buried deep in her wet hair. 

Finally, the girl pulled herself away from the guy and looked so distraught that Hermione wanted to go down there and slap the guy for making her feel the way she did. In fact, the guy really got a tight slap across the cheek, but Hermione sure didn't give it. The girl started running, but not before she shouted in his face. Through the torrents of rain, Hermione swore that she could see the girl shout "Liar", right in the guy's face. 

Hermione turned away from the window, the sight of the two unfamiliar strangers together brought familiar memories. Painful ones. 

But this encounter did give her a new start. She flipped open her notebook and went onto the Internet almost immediately. She clicked on "auto search" and typed in "Draco Malfoy". There were no records. Hermione was disheartened to find the results to be so. 

Suddenly, just as she was about to call of the seemingly hopeless search, an idea struck her. The idea was sort of absurd and ridiculous, but it was definitely worth a shot. 

She typed in "Lucius Malfoy". 

In the end, about ten results were found, and all of them seemed to be for the same purpose. Hermione scanned through all the headlines and caught words like "caught", "punished", "crimes" and "Azkaban". A smile lit her otherwise dull face. 

Passing by a group of Dementors, Hermione couldn't help but feel a slight chill flowing from her neck to the bottom of her spine. She hated the way they sucked the happiness right out of her. The last time she had been at Azkaban, she was only there to interview some criminal behind bars. Michael said that it was worth it, yet he was just too cowardly to make the trip himself. 

Hermione finally stopped at one particularly huge cell. She looked in behind the bars and saw a tall figure huddling its cloak closer to his body. His gray flowing hair had lost the radiance it used to have. Hermione knew from the haughty air the figure possessed as he paced the cell back and forth, that she had found what she had come looking for.

"My, my, no more jewels encrusted on the robes?" Hermione's tone held a bitter edge to it.

Lucius Malfoy swerved around at the sound of someone's voice. 

"Well, if it isn't the filthy Mudblood," he spat with pure venom in hatred undoubtedly in his voice.

"Yes, but this _Mudblood_ isn't the same person you insulted from the moment I was born."

"Ah, yes, you're the famous journalist with a bright future now. And a famous boyfriend, whom I see has finally made his move and has proposed to you?" Hermione immediately, automatically, felt for the diamond ring on her wedding finger. Lucius saw the panic in Hermione's eyes and continued.

"So, what, pray tell, is the reason for your grand arrival, then?"

"Where is your son?"

To Hermione's utter disgust and surprise, Lucius Malfoy barely raised an eyebrow when he said, "Which one?"

"I don't care how many illegitimate bastards you have fathered, I just want to know the whereabouts of your most beloved one: Draco Malfoy."

Lucius made a derisive noise at the back of his throat. 

"Funny. You're asking _me_ where your own _husband_ is?" 

Hermione was about to clarify that Draco would soon not be her husband, but she decided to ignore his comment and just settled for nodding.

"I do not know and I do not care as much either. Doesn't he work for the Ministry now?" He all but snarled.

"I don't believe that I haven't seen him all these years if he is truly working for the Ministry of Magic."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get another reply from Lucius again, she turned and was about to leave when she heard Lucius cackle evilly. 

"Oh, and by the way, how's your dear mother doing now?"

Hermione swerved and shouted, "Don't you DARE ask me how she is now! You know perfectly what your son did that landed her in St. Mungo's! You know perfectly WELL!" 

Lucius Malfoy had the audacity to look surprised for a second or two, before sneering knowingly. "Oh, you mean, the little accident where your father was killed?"

Hermione turned once again, for she was afraid that her mind would go ballistic if she stayed near that loony guy one more minute. The Dementors were really working on her now.

"Draco didn't do it. I did." And with that, Lucius laughed that evil laughter once again, leaving Hermione lost and nowhere to run to.

Alone in her apartment, where she had stayed in for the rest of the afternoon after requesting for leave from Michael, Hermione sat down on her bed, staring into space. 

What was happening? She really didn't understand. What was it with Lucius now appearing in her already messed up life and claiming that he was the one who killed her father and indirectly made her mother go mad. She sighed, thinking back on that fateful day when she had gotten back from Hogwarts, after spending her last wonderful and blissful day there. 

****

Flashback

Hermione walked along the snow covered path, kicking tufts of white fallen snow playfully as she fingered the ring on her wedding finger. The ring that proved everything. Her love for Draco; and Draco's love for her, no doubt. Now, nothing could stand between them and break the strong bond they had. 

It was just too bad that Draco had suddenly received an urgent message from his mother, saying that there was trouble at home, needing him to get there immediately. Draco had complied reluctantly, while wondering what could the urgent message be about. He had given Hermione such a sweet kiss before he left.

Now, Hermione's eyebrow's narrowed as she herself wondered what trouble he would be facing at home. But her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a shrill scream. From her house.

She broke into a run and just as she was about to reach her front porch, she caught a glimpse of a silvery blonde head running out of her front door. She gasped at the familiarity of the way the person looked from where she stood and the way the person ran. 

No, it couldn't be… she thought desperately, racking her brain for some – any – logical explanation for what she just saw as well as what she was about to see.

She pushed the already slightly ajar door open tentatively and looked inside. Everything looked the same, and for a moment there, Hermione thought that she was imagining things previously, that she was deluded by the happiness she had felt earlier on on the train ride home. But, once again, her doubts were confirmed, as she heard faint sobbing coming from the kitchen. 

She raced to the kitchen and gasped audibly as she saw the white tiles of the kitchen room splayed with reddish paint. Wait a minute, Hermione thought with dread, that doesn't look like paint… it looks like…

By then, Hermione's mother had heard Hermione's loud gasp and had sobbed even more loudly when Hermione staggered uncertainly forward. She kept her eyes down on the blood stained floor, where a body laid. The body wasn't moving and by the way Hermione's mother held it close to her own body, blood and all, Hermione knew then, that the body on the floor belonged to none other than… 

Her father.

A shrill, ear-piercing scream echoed through the otherwise empty kitchen. No, this can't be happening. It just can't be. Hermione thought frantically. 

But it was… and some logical part of her mind told her so. And she hated it for the confirmation. The last confirmation on Earth which she wanted to hear.

Almost two hours later, when Hermione was back from the police station, from all the interrogation. To her ultimate despair, her mother was declared unstable and was sent to St' Mungo's, until she could prove herself safe. So, now… Hermione was all alone. And every minute of silence was no doubt adding to her hurt and conclusion that she was all alone in the world. 

She sat down on the now clean kitchen floor. She automatically fingered the ring again, hoping to seek the only comfort from it. Standing up and wiping the tear streaks on her cheeks, she cleared her throat and got rid of the huskiness in her voice for not using it too long. 

Picking up the receiver and hearing the dull tone made her realize that Draco didn't even have a phone. In Pureblood families… those things simply weren't available. So, without anymore hesitation, she dialed Harry's number. At least she was sure that in _his_ house, there would be a phone. Right now, she needed anyone. And it would take far too long, by her standards, to deliver her heartbroken message through owl post now.

Harry promised that he would get there as soon as possible. But right now, Hermione was slumped against one of the kitchen floors, shoulders hunched forward, with defeat written all over her face. How could this happen, she thought. Within a few hours, total bliss had been killed down to nothing but unhappiness. 

Nothing else.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and thought silently, God, please just give me a sign. And when she opened her eyes, the first thing she caught sight of was a piece of note stashed between the cupboard doors. She stood up quickly and wondered why she was the only one who noticed it. Not even the police… which only led her to believe that someone had come into the house when there was no one around and when her mother and her were at the police station.

Which also means… that it was… someone who had the keys to her house. And the only one who had the keys were… 

She read the note over and over again, especially when it came to the signature below. 

With that, she fainted. 

****

End Flashback

That was Harry had found her, and how he read the note clutched tightly in her fist. He had promised her never to leave her side ever, and he had kept his promise well. That was one of the two long-time promises Harry had ever promised Hermione. 

The other one was… never to tell anyone that the person who killed her father and made her mother crazy was Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I just recovered from a short termed writer's block, and right now, I'm not even sure that I have totally recovered from it… so go easy on it, all right? How about 10 more reviews? =) please please pleeeeeeaaassseeee. =)


	3. Harsh Reality

~*~*~*~

****

Harsh Reality

Stepping into the Ministry's office, Hermione straightened her plaited skirt. She was nervous, and she didn't have any single idea why that was so. After all, she had been there many times for interviews with the ministers at work. And besides, today's trip was only to ask Draco to sign the papers. That's all.

But no matter how many times Hermione told herself that, she simply couldn't convince herself enough to be calm.

Clearing her throat anxiously, she asked the nearest clerk whether she knew which department Draco Malfoy worked in. The young clerk shook her head and then without any hesitation, she bent her head down and continued her work, completely ignoring Hermione.

Hermione blinked and proceeded to go the Minister of Magic's office. He would know, she thought.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped in surprise.

Albus smiled warmly as he saw one of his favorite students in school in front of him. 

"Hello, Miss Granger."

"Oh, I forgot my manners. I'm sorry, Headmaster. But I was surprised at you being here."

"Arnold Park was sick today, so he asked me to fill in for him," he explained.

"Arnold Park?"

"Yes, he's new."

Hermione nodded, then sat down at the seat opposite Dumbledore.

"Well, I'll not beat around the bush, I guess. So please forgive me if I'm rude." Hermione smiled, despite her nervousness.  
  
Albus Dumbledore returned her smile, though for different reasons. She was so matured now, even more matured than what she was during her school days. She wasn't disappointing either, for as sure as she would get a straight-A report card, she would just as successful in her career. And here she was, a famous journalist.

"Is this about an interview?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid that today's business is rather personal," she said rather meekly.

"I understand," Dumbledore nodded his head.

  
"Well… I'd like to know which department Draco works in now."

"You mean you don't know?" there was slight surprise in Dumbledore's tone, but he didn't probe further even when Hermione shook her head, for he was wise enough to note the slight distraught in Hermione's voice and expression.

"I think he's the Minister of Finance." 

"Minister of Finance?" Hermione mused. "But the other time I came… it was Dave Welling who attended the interview…"

"Ah. Yes. That was because Mister Malfoy was transferred over to France, for he was the only one who could speak enough fluent French to attend to business over there. Until now, Mister Welling has been here, replacing Mister Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth formed a silent 'oh', as she thanked Dumbledore once again for giving her the address and telephone number of Draco's home in France, before leaving the office.

  
Should I just call him and get it over with? Hermione thought over and over again. She had even rejected Harry's date tonight; she had said that she needed to think things over, alone. Harry had understood over the phone, and had asked her to take her time to think it through, for he somehow knew the source of Hermione's distraught. Although he _still_ didn't know that Draco didn't sign the papers. 

All right, Hermione chided herself sternly, this isn't the right time or place to feel guilty. It was just too unlucky of her phone to have a low battery count at that very moment when Hermione had finally set her mind to just give Draco a call.

But when her phone had shown her the low battery count, she had walked over to the telephone booth, and hesitated once again. She had at least picked up the receiver and put it down for about ten times. 

Hermione picked up the receiver, which handle was already warm with her constant hold.

The dull tone in her ear changed to a ringing tone after she had dialed the number on the paper Dumbledore had given her.

"Hi, this is Draco Malfoy-"

Hermione's heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She had not heard it for such a long time; she never thought that she would even miss it or like hearing it all over again. She opened her mouth to say something before she was interrupted again.

"- leave a message after the beep tone or call back later." _Beep_.

Hermione hesitated for about a second or two before placing the receiver back in place. He's not home, she thought dejectedly.

__

Why am I so sad? This is ridiculous! Hermione practically shouted, mentally.

__

No, another part of her argued emphatically. _It isn't ridiculous at all. Don't you see?_

See what?!

You still love him, you silly girl.

Of course I don't!

Yes, you do, and the proof lies for all to see.

Yeah, the proof that he killed my father and made my mother go mad, came the flat reply.

__

But Draco tried explaining to you that he wasn't the person who did it. And I swear that he isn't!

How can you be so sure?

Didn't Lucius tell you so himself? That he killed your father, not Draco?

Yeah, but even so…

Even what? You know that you wronged Draco, and didn't even give him a chance to explain.

All right, so I wronged Draco. What about Harry, then? What about my boyfriend, also known as my future husband???

That one you've got to solve by yourself.

Fat lot of help. So what are you suggesting right now?

I think, girl… that it's time to pay your REAL fiancé a visit in France.

No way, Hermione thought. But even as she thought so, she dialed the operator and directed her call to the airport.


	4. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, that is, if you don't include the stewardess. =) Oh, and I used one of Elton John's songs, "Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word". I wrote it, based on memory, so I'm not sure if the words correspond exactly. So… please don't sue me! Thanks! =)

~*~*~*~

Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

Hermione relaxed against the comfy cushion behind her back. Staring at out the window, watching as clouds drift away with ease and no trouble at all, she sometimes wished that her troubles would be like the clouds above.

  
"Tea for you, Miss?" the stewardess asked.

Hermione shook her head tiredly. The young stewardess in front of her seemed to give her a sympathizing glance before moving on to the next seat.

Why wouldn't anyone _not_ give her a glance like that? Hermione thought. She looked so tired right now, and with the dark circles beneath her eyes, she looked so much like a cat which just got dragged into the house from the pouring rain. Yet, no one could blame her for feeling tired. Physically, she had to take the train back to the Muggle world, and then book a ticket to France, only to realize that there were no more tickets left for the direct flight there. She had to make a detour, which involved getting off at Germany, before going to France again. That meant long hours for her.

She didn't have much sleep at all. Mentally, she was feeling worried and guilty. She felt guilty due to the reason that she had somewhat indirectly lied to Harry about her reasons to go to France.

But then… she never really got down to telling Harry anything. She had simply left a short note for him, sending it to him though owl post.

She had switched off her mobile phone, too. So Harry wouldn't be able to reach her. Maybe that was what she was worried about. She didn't really know why she didn't want Harry to contact her _yet_… but maybe it was because she didn't want Harry to realize the truth that Draco hadn't signed the divorce papers.

Speaking of which, were lying in her tote bag rather safely now. She patted it self-consciously. 

Worrying didn't help the situation at all, for it gave rise to a new problem once Hermione wondered what was the true reason for her worrying at all.

She thought, is it because I'm afraid that Draco wouldn't sign the papers, or is it that he won't see me? Or rather, is it because she was afraid of his reaction towards her coming to visit him. Or…

__

Stop, Hermione told herself sternly, or she'll go crazy.

One thing was sure though. She really had to get down to apologizing to Draco about her suspecting him, though she wasn't that sure that an apology would help matters.

Standing in front of Draco's door after checking the address over and over again to make sure she had it right, Hermione cleared her throat softly and raised a hand to knock the mahogany door.

Knocking for a few times, Hermione heard no response, and wondered for a moment whether she had truly gotten the wrong house or was it that he wasn't at home… again.

So she knocked some more, only to have her hand raised in mid air when the door finally opened.

"Ah-" she started, not knowing what else to say facing him all of a sudden. Damn it, but she should have prepared a speech, just in case for emergency situations… like this.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her. Could this be Hermione Granger? The nerd in school? The girl he used to love? And is she the woman he still loves…?

Hermione's hair wasn't bound tightly with a band like it used to be. It was long and wavy, no more bushy and frizzy. The long tresses cascaded down her back and set a positive glow about her, even though her eyes suggested otherwise, that she was tired rather than feeling positive about anything.

  
"Hermione?" he half-whispered.

Hermione cleared her throat once more. "Yes." Now why the hell was she so nervous. Lord, she felt like some school girl, gawking at the sight in front of her. Of course, this was no ordinary sight. Years have passed, yet Draco's hair still shone with silvery brightness. But it wasn't slicked back, like it used to be. It wasn't long either. It just reached to the nape of his neck and his bangs seemed to frame his stormy gray eyes, which Hermione, for a moment, suspected was full of emotions.

She started to open her mouth to say something, but then decided not to, in case she did something foolish. 

"Come in," Draco said gently as he leaned against the door, leaving her plenty of space to go past him.

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say to him, now that he had a new change of tone and attitude towards her. He used to be hostile and sarcastic, with bitterness hanging over every edge of his voice.

But of course, Hermione reasoned. He doesn't know what you're here for. 

Yet for a second, Hermione thought to herself, what _am_ I here for, then?

Sitting down on the comfortable couch, with Draco in the kitchen, fixing some drinks for her, she fingered for the papers in the tote bag. She didn't take them out yet, but she was hesitating, and only God knows why, she thought.

Draco returned, with two glasses of wine in his hands. He set it down on the table and sat down the couch diagonally opposite Hermione.

"So, what brings you here," he asked tentatively.

"I just wanted to-" but she stopped in mid sentence, her last word hovering in the air above both of them.

"To?" Draco prompted, afraid of the true reason of her visit.

Hermione sighed; might as well get the apology over and done with, then I can move on to the papers.

__

Do you really want to move on to the papers? 

Yes, I do, so keep your mouth quiet.

All right… but are you really, really sure?

Shut. Up.

She looked up at Draco's eager eyes.

"Draco-" it was weird saying his name for the first time in such a long period of time. "I know what really happened with my father."

Draco's face hardened, and the bitter tone was back as he said, "Yeah, you just didn't choose to believe me, huh?"

"No!" Hermione denied quickly. "I visited your father to hear about your whereabouts, and he told me."

Draco's rigid shoulders grew more taut and tense. "I have no father."

Hermione felt sadness travel through her whole body.

"Lucius, then."

Draco nodded curtly but kept silent. Not a word was spoken between them for a few minutes before Hermione asked if he was all right.

****

What have I got to do to make you love me

What have I got to do to make you care

What do I do when lightning strikes me

When I wake to find that you're not there

Draco seemed to snap back into reality as he frowned. "I'm all right, but I'm just wondering why the hell would you take that bastard's words over mine."

**__**

What do I do to make you want me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

That was it. No more to be said. But Hermione needed to say "sorry". She just couldn't bring herself to say it. Her pride was acting as too big a barrier. 

**__**

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

So she looked at her watch and told Draco quietly that she needed to go find a hotel before it got too late an hour.

**__**

What do I do to make you want me

What have I got to do to make you care

What do I say when it's all over

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

Draco remembered the empty spare guestroom he had in the house, but nodded and opened the door for her.

**__**

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over

Always seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

As he closed the door, he couldn't help but think, is this really the end, Hermione? Is 'sorry' just too hard a word to be said?

~*~*~*~

* to be continued…*


	5. Long Day Ahead

****

The next morning, a very determined and very sleepy Hermione stood in front of Draco's door.

She had thought about what happened the day before, long and hard. 

Flashback

The phone rang. Hermione picked it up, only to have her guilt ride all over her again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Hermione."

"Oh, hello, Harry," as she said this, she had a big lump in her throat.

"What's wrong? You don't feel well?" More guilt.

"No, I'm feeling fine. Why did you call?"

"Just to check up on you," then after a short moment of silence, "did you see Malfoy?"

Hermione had to try really hard to swallow that enormous lump stuck in the middle of her throat like phlegm. 

"No," she lied.

"Oh, all right." Was it her, or did she hear relief in Harry's voice? Whatever, she thought, I can't take this any longer.

So she made up a rash excuse of going out to buy something, and hung up the cell phone. 

Sinking back into the huge lounge chair in the hotel room, Hermione felt so much guilt that she never thought was possible.

There she was, in France, the city of romance, and she was having mixed feelings about her ex-fiancé. How wrong could things get? 

End Flashback

So she thought about it over and over again, until she had a fixed look in her eyes and told herself repeatedly that Harry was more important.

Therefore, she took the stack of divorce papers and practically marched to Draco's apartment as soon as possible, so she wouldn't have time to think about what's going to happen when she sees Draco.

She knocked on the door, and waited for him to open the door, only realizing and regretting that it was quite early in the morning, and that he might not yet be awake.

The door opened and Hermione braced herself, only to see…

"Who are you?" both women practically shouted.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she 'inspected' the girl in front of her.

The girl was wearing almost nothing, with her gray sports bra and a pair of shorts so short that her inner lingerie could be seen.

"Is Draco in?" Hermione couldn't believe her own eyes and couldn't trust her own voice at that moment.

  
"Draco?" The girl looked at Hermione with her clear azure eyes and drawled, "He's still sleeping." Her accent was a bit strange, yet exotic at the same time. She didn't sound like a pure British, yet there was no tinge of American in her either. Hermione suspected that she was a half-half, of British and maybe Scottish. Or even French.

"Then.. may I wait inside?"

The girl seemed to be considering this for a while, before smiling a sultry smile and agreeing.

As she closed the door behind the both of them, she shouted, "Draco!_ Darling!_ You have a visitor!" in a sing-song manner. 

Was it Hermione's imagination or did she emphasize the word 'darling'?

Hermione sat down on the couch, wringing her hands unconsciously. 

"What's the matter, dear? Nervous?" the girl sat down in front of Hermione and asked with fake concern.

"No," Hermione said, though her slightly trembling voice betrayed that statement. 

  
The girl smiled and raised a hand. 

"Name's Victoria. Victoria Singleton."

Hermione didn't shake her hand, nor did she introduce herself, and Victoria could feel herself getting angrier by the minute as she put her hand down, showing outward indifference.

Who _is _this girl? With her golden eyes the color of brandy and the long wavy auburn hair, her beauty could easily outdo Victoria's. Was she somehow related to Draco? Better not be, Victoria thought to herself. Or else…

Draco came out a moment later, wearing only his boxers. 

  
Victoria watched to see if Hermione was embarrassed. Then she would know if Draco knew the girl well.

Hermione had a strange look in her face, as if she knew the sight well enough, but became embarrassed at the sudden familiarity. 

"Hello."

Draco looked shocked as he saw Hermione. She was looking absolutely beautiful in that dress of hers. It was only a little below her knees, flattering the sight of her long slim legs. 

Hermione stood up before Draco could mutter his greeting.

Her voice sounded strange when she suddenly clutched her bag closer to her. "I – I can see that you've been busy. I'll come around again tomorrow."

As she approached the door, Draco voiced out his objection so loud that both women, especially Victoria, turned around and stared hard at him.

There was silence once again until Victoria broke it.   
  
"Have a nice day, dear."

"No!" Draco shouted, surprised at the audacity of Victoria.

"Damn it, Hermione, can you at least let me put on something more decent before you decide on whether or not you want to leave?" Hermione looked hesitant before she opened her mouth.

"Decent? Will she put on something more decent, too?" The question was totally innocent, at least, it was, the way Draco heard her phrase it.

Victoria was so ready to launch when Draco dragged her struggling body into his room to talk.

He could see that this was going to be long day ahead… with lots of explanations to do. 


	6. Skin On Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this chapter except for Danielle Connors, Alanna Frells, Charlie Maxwell and Benjamin MacMahon. Oh, and Victoria. 

****

~* Skin On Skin *~

"She's my-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence, wondering if he should say "fiancée", or "_ex-_fiancée". "She's my fiancée."

"What?!" Victoria yelled.

"We were supposed to be divorced already… but I haven't signed the papers yet."

Victoria was angry. No, she was fuming. How dare he not tell her about this all this while??

Draco watched Victoria as she sat on the bed; he couldn't tell if she was angry. She didn't show any signs of any emotions. That was worse. Knowing her for the short time he had, he knew that this sign alone was worse than her being angry or mad or yelling at him. 

"Victoria?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," she replied, but she sounded as if she was in control of her emotions.

He was about to probe into the matter more when she suddenly stood up and suggested that they go outside, that it wasn't nice to let someone wait outside like that.

Hermione was still wrenching her hands nervously when she saw the both of them exit from a room she assumed to be Draco's.

But before she could say anything, Victoria suggested that they go to one of the local pubs over there. 

"You know, just to hang out," Victoria said, with a smile pasted on her face.

Both Draco and Hermione couldn't believe how nice Victoria was to the both of them, especially after knowing the truth. But they also decided that they should not be pushing their luck. Hermione probably doesn't know what the situation is like when Victoria is angry, but Draco knew. Perfectly well, too.

"Well, then, let's go." Draco said, pulling on one of his coats and seeing that Hermione was about to get her own coat, he immediately went to the stand and put the coat on her. It was so automatic that neither one of them noticed the closeness in that simple gesture. But Victoria noticed plenty. 

__

So… Draco still hasn't gotten over her, huh? Well, I'd make him forget her, thought Victoria, with a smirk on her face, as she shut the door to the apartment.

"Vicky! It's been a long time since I saw you two around!" Charlie Maxwell shouted over the din, as he saw Victoria and Draco approach the 'gang'.

Victoria smiled, especially when another one of them, Benjamin MacMahon, yelled out, "Yeah, Vicky. What's up with the two of you? Been busy for the upcoming wedding?"

"Hey Charlie. Hey Bennie." She kissed their cheeks as they greeted them. Draco just gave them a tight hug.

"Don't call me Bennie, Vicky." Benjamin warned softly as Draco smiled. Those two were always on it.

Hermione couldn't help but smile over the closeness these people had together. But she also couldn't help feeling left out, as she was the only one who didn't know anyone around here.

Draco seemed to be picking up the vibes she was sending as he smiled and introduced her to the rest of the crew.

"Hermione, these people are Charlie, Benjamin, Alanna and Danielle. People, this is Hermione."

Charlie and Benjamin were obviously fascinated with the new girl they were presented to. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't _she_ the pretty one around here?" Charlie commented. And Benjamin was practically fawning over her, trying to get Hermione to sit next to him.

Hermione smiled at the attention she was getting. Some were good, some were bad. Alanna Frells and Victoria were scowling at her, while Danielle Connors was slapping Charlie on the arm good-naturedly. Benjamin was so happy when she settled herself beside him. 

Draco immediately sat on the other side of Hermione. He, too, looked happy, as if he owned Hermione and was showing her around again, like he used to.

__

What's wrong with me, Draco thought, frowning inwardly. _ I actually like feeling this way. And it never was like this when it came to Victoria._

__

It can't be… it can't be that I'm falling for Hermione again… am I?

Face it, Draco, a little voice in his head told him. You never _did_ stop loving Hermione, did you?

Draco sighed with the sudden realization and recognition of this new sensation he felt whenever he leaned in a bit closer and caught a sniff of Hermione's nice-smelling shampoo. 

The entire night was great. For both Draco and Hermione. And of course, for Benjamin as well. 

Benjamin was delighted due to the simple fact that Hermione was paying him attention in whatever he was talking about. She was such a sweet girl and no matter what kind of crap he said when he got a bit tipsy, she took it good-naturedly and without any offense.

Draco loved the tingling feeling when Hermione smiled at him, and how he longed to kiss her as he looked at those lips of hers. Victoria was trying to get his attention all night long, but Draco only spared her a few glances at the most. All his attention that night found solace in Hermione's wonderful aura.

So of course it was a great night. Until Victoria couldn't take it anymore and practically shouted out, "So what about the papers Draco is supposed to sign?"

Hermione's mouth was slightly ajar. She had totally forgotten about this matter. She had come all the way to France and now that she has met fellow mates from England and America, she has totally forgotten about it.

But now, as she tried putting her thoughts together, and looking over at Draco's now distraught face, she didn't know what she truly wanted right now.

"What papers?" Hermione feigned innocence. 

Victoria's eyes widened. "Why, you little-"

Hermione smiled at Benjamin before things got carried away and Victoria might just blurt it all out. Even if she did, Hermione did _not_ want to be there to hear it.

"Ben, can you please hail a taxi for me. I would like to go back to the hotel right now. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable and my ears are really starting to hurt." And with that, she smiled wider, just for Benjamin's benefit.

"Sure!" Benjamin yelled out his answer, as he scrambled out of his seat and went out of the pub in a matter of seconds.

"Wow," Hermione continued. "This has been such a great night for me, but I've got some work to do back at the hotel. So I'll see you guys around, all right?" 

Hermione was about to step out of the pub when she felt pressure on her arm and someone whispering to her in a husky voice, "I'll go with you."

And as Hermione made her way to the awaiting taxi, she tried hard to ignore the tingling sensation she felt just a moment ago, when she could feel Draco's skin feeling hers and hear the same voice she ached to hear every night in the past.

Now, in the present, she wondered, in spite of herself, whether that was the voice she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

  
Back at the hotel, Hermione slotted the card to the door and was about to go inside when Draco stopped her in her tracks again with that voice again.

"Hermione, wait."

Hermione turned and braved herself as she looked into the oh-so-familiar gray and stormy eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Ah…" Hermione didn't know why she hesitated. It was just a silly kiss.

"Okay."

And as Draco bent his head to give her a kiss, Hermione was shocked to find out that the kiss wasn't meant to be on her cheek.

She wanted so much to protest, if only her knees gave her better support. 

The kiss was totally intentional on Draco's part. He wanted to so much to feel her lips on his. There wasn't any tongue involved, it was all lips. All about how much Draco wanted to savor the taste of her in his mouth again. And it was sweeter than he could ever imagine, if that was even possible.

"Draco," Hermione started to find her voice back, as she pushed Draco away slowly.

"Goodnight, Draco."

And Draco could only watch as the door was shut in front of his face. One thing's for sure, though. After the kiss, Draco didn't know what to expect or feel anymore.

A/N: Review, please?


	7. Deep In Denialville

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below in this chapter. Thank you, and please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update a new chapter. Exams coming up. Big exams. You know, sort of like the OWLs. =)

****

Deep In Denial-ville

Hermione received another call from Harry that night. It was a disturbing one. And Hermione was appalled to find out that she didn't want to hear his voice. She didn't say much, and hung up the phone really quickly, giving Harry the excuse of wanting to go around France more. Harry was again left in suspicion, but with nothing to do about it.

Hermione couldn't sleep after she hung up the phone. What was wrong with her? She had never lost direction like she has now, never in her life has she experienced that before. So why was it happening to her now? How can she feel such mixed feelings for someone she thought her heart had died towards?

The next morning, when she woke up, she tried to ignore that irritating little voice in her head that told her that she was right now in denial mode, and instead tried her best to wash up.

She had just finished wiping the water from her face when she heard the doorbell ring. She felt her heart skip a beat. (Then again, make it two beats.) It can't be him… she thought. Nope, it must be the waiter again. Hermione had specified her breakfast orders to be sent to her room.

She sighed as her heartbeat went back to normal as quickly as it had raced before. Now that she was being disappointed, she felt that her life was in a mess. 

Opening the door, she clutched her bathrobe tightly as she saw who it was. 

"Hi," Draco smiled at the astonished look in her eyes. Hermione couldn't help think how sharp his features were, how gray his eyes seemed, how finely chiseled his nose was…

Draco cleared his throat, not that he didn't like the attention she was giving him. He had specially worn a nice gray shirt which he knew brought out the color of his eyes. He just didn't want himself to be admired when she was still shocked at seeing him.

Hermione shook her head to clear it of funny thoughts. Had he caught her looking? Staring? Oh, get a grip on yourself, Hermione thought to herself irately, embarrassed and ashamed of the fact that she was a grown woman, yet acting like a young school girl. 

"Yes, hi. Hmmm, you want to come in or something?"

She was still clutching her robes tightly and Draco realized that the ribbons at her waist had come loose. He tied them together tightly, freed her hands from clutching the robe so tightly, and smiled.

"Yes, now I can go in."

Hermione's face flushed all the while he was tying the strings, and even more when his hands touched hers.

She closed the doors behind them and gave a quick look around the room to see if everything was in place and not scattered all over.

Draco sat down on the couch and looked at her expectantly, as if wanting her to sit down beside him. She did not know what had made her do it, but she did sit down beside him in the end.

Draco tried not to look sideways, for fear of losing his control. Hell, he had nearly lost it when he was tying the strings for her. And who knows what would have happened after that.

Hermione finally asked, after moments of slightly awkward silence, "So… what are you doing here in the early morning?"

"Well… I've decided to sacrifice my precious time and be your tour guide for the day." He avoided another sideways glance.

Hermione frowned as he wasn't looking at her. "Tour guide? But I-" She stopped in mid-sentence, not knowing how to continue.

"But you-?" Draco prompted.

"But I-take a very long time to prepare for such outings." Hermione thought sarcastically to herself, wow Hermione, great job; nice save.

Draco smiled, but he still did not look at her. "It's ok, I can wait."

Hermione frowned, and when realizing again that he was still not looking at her direction, she frowned harder. 

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, looking straight in front of him, afraid of what she might ask.

"Why won't you look at me?" The little voice in Hermione's head sounded once again. _Maybe it's the make-up, or rather, the lack of it._ Oh, shut up, Hermione thought, while waiting for his answer.

Draco turned ever so slowly and looked into her hazel eyes. Ah, hell, he thought.

"Because I might do this." 

And he leaned towards Hermione and kissed her, fully on the lips. It was only for a short moment, and lasted for as long as Draco could get a grip on himself.

Hermione cleared her throat. 

Draco finally looked at her and said in an unusually husky voice, "Shouldn't you go get changed?", followed by a shaky smile. Hermione's head jerked and looked like it just nodded, before she went into her room. 

As soon as she turned the lock on her door, she slumped against the door and hoped that she didn't melt or faint right at that spot. After a few moments, she finally stood up and went to her closet. 

She then picked out a dress that she felt was suitable for the occasion as it was a modest one. The changing process only took a few minutes, but she hesitated in the end. She was not hesitating whether to go or not; her mind had already been made up and she had already changed. She was thinking twice about bringing the divorce papers and putting them into her handbag.

Torturous minutes ticked by, until she could hear Draco call out her name softly outside her door, asking her if she was all right in there.

Straightening her shoulders, she grabbed her handbag and tossed the divorce papers onto the bed, before opening the door to greet him.

She was closing the door of the hotel room when the little companion sang in her head. It sounded so often that she thought she would go mad, if she wasn't by now. The worst part of all was the song it sang:

__

Deep in Denial-ville…

Trying to fight the way I feel…

Oh, shut up, Hermione thought, but she smiled to herself even as she thought so.


	8. Point Clear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the chapter below. Please do not sue me. Thank you. =)  
  
~*Point Clear*~  
  
After having lunch at one of the posh restaurants, Hermione felt that she was truly in bliss. She couldn't help wondering whether she felt like this before, when she was with Harry.  
  
She splashed some water onto her face and looked in the mirrors of the posh restroom she was in. was it her, or were her cheeks bouncing light off like petals of a rose? She looked closer and found that her eyes were sparkling like the cider she had had just a few moments ago in the restaurant. She looked at her reflection and saw a woman in lo-.  
  
No, Hermione thought to herself, this is not happening to me. I'm in love with Harry.  
  
This time, even the voice in her head noticed her distraught and kept quiet while she ranted on about how much she loved Harry.  
  
There was no one else in the rest room, and Hermione resorted to talking to herself, to keep her thoughts straight. Or else she'd have gone mad.  
  
"This happened because Harry's not here. Try picturing Harry once again and I'll find myself swept into his arms, not Draco's. Harry, with the pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. With his sensitive ways, famous Auror skills."  
  
The voice couldn't take it any longer.  
  
But if you have to keep picturing his face just because you're away from him, that isn't love anymore, is it?  
  
Hermione stopped ranting. She sighed; it was yet another time for conversation with, ironically, herself.  
  
What do you mean, Hermione reasoned.  
  
I mean, love is when you think of a person without even trying. It just sort of comes naturally to you, you know what I mean? You don't have to keep picturing his face if he is the one you really love. His face will automatically appear.  
  
Hermione thought this over. But the stubbornness in her refused to admit that the voice was right. She somehow still felt that if she got the papers signed and done with, she could go back to Harry and start all over again.  
  
She made up her mind when she pushed the swinging doors of the rest room open. One thing was said in her mind now: that is to get Draco to sign the papers.  
  
However, another thing came to mind when she walked over the table they were sitting at and saw Draco smiling up at her. That smile, she thought, how could I ever walk away from that?  
  
I could, Hermione chastised herself. And with that as well as every ounce of muscle in her body, she forced herself not to smile back at Draco. Instead, she kept quiet and sat back down in her seat. Her back was getting to be outrageously straight and upright, but she didn't know about it. All she thought of was how she was going to break the news to Draco.  
  
"Draco-" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione-" Draco started at the same time.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"That's the smile I wanted to see. for a moment, I thought that you felt sick and uncomfortable."  
  
Hermione stopped smiling.  
  
"Erm, I am feeling kind of uncomfortable, Draco."  
  
Draco immediately showered her with concerned questions.  
  
"I'm not sick, Draco," Hermione said, though touched that he felt so concerned for her.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Draco, I've got to tell you something."  
  
Draco didn't interrupt; he could sense that something important was about to happen. Whether good or bad, he couldnt really tell.  
  
Hermione took a brief moment to rummage through her purse, before slipping on the engagement ring Harry got for her and put it on her finger, right before Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco felt his heart trip and fall. He looked at Hermione with imploring eyes. A part of Hermione wanted to stop, but she willed herself to go on.  
  
She took a deep breath and blurted everything on almost in one shot.  
  
"I'm engaged. Presently engaged. To Harry. The same Harry we know."  
  
Draco's face showed nothing. Hermione figured that with Lucius Malfoy, a horrible Deatheater as a father, Draco somehow learnt how to bottle and hide his emotions behind a façade. So Hermione continued.  
  
"But the thing is, Draco. and you know it. I can't get married to him. not until you've signed the divorce papers."  
  
Draco closed his eyes briefly and leaned back in his seat, taking all of this in. Hermione and that disgusting Harry Potter. Engaged. Potter took his wife away.  
  
He opened his eyes; the thing he said next all but made Hermione infuriated.  
  
"So how's Ron?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, having not a clue what he's trying to do.  
  
"Did I not make my point clear to you?" She said; Draco could hear a strain in her voice.  
  
"Yes, you did, but the same rules apply to you, Hermione. Did I not make my point clear to you?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you the last time you asked that I was never going to sign your papers. If the point I was trying to make seemed clear to you, you wouldn't be here tonight once again, trying to get me out of a marriage I want to stay stuck in."  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the words. "That's different," she counters.  
  
Draco shook his head solemnly. "It's the same." He paid the bill that the waiter brought to him and gave the waiter himself tips before he got up and helped pull the chair of a shocked Hermione back.  
  
Even in shock, Hermione didn't forget her manners. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The whispered reply that Draco gave came really close to her ears; it almost felt like a tender kiss. Hermione shook that intimate thought away and asked Draco softly if he could escort her back to her hotel. Draco nodded his head calmly and led her to his car.  
  
During the car ride, Hermione and Draco both remained silent. The only noise was the soft music that was played on the radio that Draco turned on to relieve them of the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Hermione was shocked that Draco could remain so calm. She wanted to persevere but she knew that Draco could be as stubborn as her if he wanted to, sometimes even worse. She thought back and remembered the words he had used just now in the restaurant. The marriage and bond the two of them shared was one that Draco wanted to 'stay stuck in'. Which was a pretty major shock to her. Why would he want to stay in the marriage? There was nothing left for him to reminisce. There was nothing left for her to love. Or was there? Was there something left in the both of them that kept the two of them bonded, that is still keeping them bonded? Was there something else, more than words, more than emotions, more than thoughts? Hermione sighed to herself. So many questions. So many unanswered questions, she corrected herself. She wished that she could find the answer. Soon.  
  
Draco himself was hurting; his heart was crying. He felt like it too, but that was something he had somehow trained himself not to do. Actually, it was that sorry excuse of a father, Lucius Malfoy, that made him immune to shedding tears. But he could feel his heart wrenching and for once in his entire life, he didn't know what to do. He felt lost and without direction. He blamed Harry Potter, but some part of him knows that Harry wasn't the issue of his heartbreak. Sure, Harry had made his pride suffer when he took Hermione away. But his heart ached most when he realized that Hermione had allowed herself to be taken away. Whether by Harry, or Ron, or anyone else, he didn't really care who the guy was. He just wanted to know now one thing: whether Hermione still loved him?  
  
He looked at Hermione with a sideward glance, and he saw that she was looking out the window, with the same thoughtful expression on her face. The same one that he had fallen in love with; he wasn't surprised that he was still in love with it.  
  
He opened his mouth slightly, trying to muster the courage to ask her the most important question on his mind. But as she looked back front, Draco found himself in the same situation as he was a few moments ago. The situation where he was looking at the winding roads in front of him but not concentrating on them.  
  
He sighed outwardly, but realized that Hermione was too lost in her own train of thoughts that she hadn't even noticed his loud sigh. What was she thinking about now? Him? The divorce? Or Harry? Another sigh followed that thought.  
  
Hermione heard that sigh this time. She was about to ask him what's wrong when she saw the outline of the hotel approaching, with the building appearing larger by the minute as the car neared the driveway.  
  
Hermione got another shock when Draco pulled into one of the parking lots. Just when I thought I was settling down with the funny emotions, Hermione thought with a resigned feeling in her throat and heart. Her shoulders slumped as she asked what Draco was up to.  
  
"Can I go up for a while?"  
  
Hermione straightened herself and immediately felt awake. "What? Why?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "We need to talk about some stuff."  
  
He's right on that one, the voice in Hermione's head sounded, but almost immediately after that little outburst, the voice hushed itself. It realized that now wasn't the time to talk. At least, not for it to talk.  
  
Hermione ignored that voice and blissfully, it stopped. She mutely nodded and Draco took out the key from the ignition hole.  
  
In the hotel suite, Draco sat on the couch, a little of his emotion showing on his face now. Hermione fixed the both of them a drink and as she sat down beside Draco on the couch, Draco swerved to face her so abruptly that the drinks she held fell her lap and some on the couch.  
  
"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" Then there was a fluster of hands and arms as Hermione grabbed some napkins to clean the couch and Draco tried to dab at Hermione's thighs. It took him a few moments after to realize that it was indecent of the gesture he made.  
  
He stopped and Hermione excused herself to change into something cleaner.  
  
Draco grabbed tufts of his silvery blonde hair forcefully, nearly tugging them out of their roots. What the hell am I doing? All I want is to talk to her, yet I can't seem to get my hands off her! She's going to think I'm a perverse jerk! Argh!  
  
Then Draco calmed himself down and let go of his hair. Talk, he was going to try his very damned best to just talk and keep his hands to himself. No looking at lips. No looking at body. No thinking of her scent. He kept on ordering himself silently that he didn't even hear Hermione approach.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco forgot half of his resolutions when he looked up and saw Hermione in her nightgown. It was a conservative one with a modest neckline and a hem that reached a little beyond her knees, but as he looked at her rosy cheeks, long brown tresses, curly eyelashes, button nose, chocolate coloured eyes and a figure of a perfect eight, and all his resolutions went out of the hotel.  
  
Damn, god help me get this night over and done with, Draco thought.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing in such a long time! Hmmm I have a bad feeling that I'd have to apologize again when it comes to the year 2004, because I'd be so busy with school once again. however, I promise to do my best! As long as there are reviews coming in, the stories are going to start as well! Hmmm I'm going to start a new story after I've finished most of the stories I have on hand, so please support that as well when it comes out, yah? Thanks to all of the people who have read my stories! I hope this chapter was good enough for all of u! Next chapter's going to be better! (I hope) Hehe =) 


	9. Just Let It Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the chapter below. The song at the bottom of the chapter is by Dido, titled 'All You Want'. (damn nice song, may I add) so pls dun sue me )

A/N: hey everybody! I'm still here! Haven't disappeared from the face of the Earth! Not yet, anw. Hah. First of all, I'd like to say sorry to all the people who've been reading this story. When was the last time I updated anw? Hm.. guess it's been more than a yr? 2 yrs mb.. so sorri.. but junior college life is sooo tough.. so fast paced. So I haven't reli been updating. But I haven't lost my touch, at least I hope not. And the title of this story goes, hope floats. I hope my readers haven't given up hope yet.. here I am, im uploading once again.. n this time, once my final exams are over at the end of November 2005, I'll haf a super long break and I'll be able to upload my stories! Secondly, I'd like to correct something.. I've been reading thru this story myself n I realize tt I've made quite a few mistakes. Tt fiancée means you're not married yet.. haha I dunno y I wrote tt.. but to correct what I've written: draco and Hermione ARE married, harry and Hermione are merely engaged.. so yup.. tt's it. thirdly, I've read thru some reviews.. and I've got feedback tt I haven't put a disclaimer regarding 'sweet home alabama'.. actually I haf and it's rite in the 1st chapter of my story.. I wanted to write it once and for all and not repeat it so many times until it gets irritating.. ) ok, fourthly, I wanna thank u guys for making my story a great one, juz by reading it n giving reviews! Special thanks to divine cruelty, for hanging on to my story for so long. Sorry for not updating.. I feel so happy whenever I read reviews tt readers haf written.. thanks once more and I hope u'll enjoy whatever I'm gg to come up with.. juz hope I haven't lost my inspiration.. wouldn't wanna disappoint u guys.. ) oh well, here goes.. enjoy

**From the last chapter.. **

"Draco?"

Draco forgot half of his resolutions when he looked up and saw Hermione in her nightgown. It was a conservative one with a modest neckline and a hem that reached a little beyond her knees, but as he looked at her rosy cheeks, long brown tresses, curly eyelashes, button nose, chocolate coloured eyes and a figure of a perfect eight, and all his resolutions went out of the hotel.

Damn, god help me get this night over and done with, Draco thought.

**Just Let It Go**

Hermione looked at him, and thought for a moment that he had a painful expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Draco?' she asked, out of concern.

'Nothing,' he replied, sort of curtly, then chided himself for being so rude about it. 'Don't worry about me', he added, in a gentler tone.

'Ok.. so what did you wanna talk about? Hopefully it's about the divorce papers, and not about other stuff.. like Ron or something.' Hermione said, recalling his indifferent reaction at the restaurant earlier on when she mentioned about her engagement to Harry.

'I just wanna make it clear tonight, that I'm never going to sign the divorce papers.' Draco said in a determined and unwavering tone, while looking at Hermione right in the eyes.

The stare got kind of unnerving for Hermione and she looked away, at the cup of water she was holding instead. She thought about his reply for a while and asked the question she'd always wanted to ask, but didn't, for she was afraid of what his answer would be.

'Why, Draco? Why not? Just sign the papers and we'll both be free.'

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, let out a heavy sigh, then opened them. 'Then why, Hermione? Why must I sign the papers and then be free? Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want us to be separated?'

'But we've been separated for so long a time. Isn't it too late to say something like that?'

'The reason why I left, Hermione, is because you didn't trust me. You were the one who thought that I killed your father and didn't believe me however hard I tried to explain.'

'It was my father, Draco. But I'm.. sorry, for doubting you. I guess we were both just too young to manage a marriage between us. But now that we're matured adults, I want things to work, Draco.'

'Apology accepted. And I understand how you felt, so I don't blame you. I want things to work, too, you know. But when you say that, do you mean for us? Or for you?'

'For us. Once you've signed the papers, we're both free to go on with our own lives, right?'

'My life has never involved a day without thinking about you and what we did together, Hermione.'

'Is this what our marriage is, Draco? Just a piece of memory that we're both trying desperately to hold onto? If it is, then I don't see any point. Just let it go.' Hermione's heart hurt when she said that, but she knew she couldn't let this matter drag her life any more; she needed to move on with her life, and so did Draco, with his life.

'I don't want it to be merely memory, Hermione. Yes, I cherish whatever we used to have, but that doesn't mean that I don't hope for anything else to happen in the future. I still love you, Hermione. And I cannot give up on this love, even after so long. I know you want to move on with your life, but I just can't bear to think that this new part of your life excludes me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?' Draco looked at her with an intense look in his stormy gray eyes.

Hermione's brain seemed to have stopped moving, especially when he said that he still loved her, even after so long. What about me? Hermione thought, do I still love you? What about Harry? I love him, don't I? A million such thoughts ran through her head and for once, her usual logical mind couldn't seem to come up with anything rational.

'Then what about Victoria? Don't you think you should give her the status she deserves? No woman wants to be with a man who's still married, Draco. And I'm engaged. To Harry. Won't it be selfish for you to hold on to the past?'

'I don't love Victoria. She may be my girlfriend now, but I never stopped thinking of you. Yes, it may be unfair to her but ever since the day I saw you again, I knew that she wasn't the one for me, Hermione. You are, not her.' Draco paused for a while, before continuing. 'you're engaged to Harry, that I know. Do you love him?'

The question threw her off guard. She hesitated for a while. 'What if I say.. that I love him the way you love me?'

Now it was Draco's turn to be thrown off guard. 'Then I'd let you go.' His heart felt like someone had stabbed a knife into it and wrenched it just to create further pain.

Hermione's face registered shock. Let me go? Should I say thank you to him? No, it didn't seem appropriate. Is this what I wanted? By letting me go it means signing the divorce papers. The aim of my coming to France, wasn't it? That's what I want, right? Right?

'You'd sign the papers?'

Draco nodded with a grim look on his face, like someone close just passed away. 'What else can I do? You can't blame a man for trying. I held on for so long, because I hoped and prayed every night that you'd come back to me. But now, if it means making you happy by setting you free.. then I'll do so.'

Then he stood up from the couch, his back facing her, so that Hermione couldn't see the pained expression on his face. 'Come find me tomorrow and I'll sign the papers.'

As he went to the door, Hermione stood up and walked to him. 'I'm sorry, Draco,' she said, not knowing what else she should say to him.

'So am I, Hermione, so am I. But I just want you to know.. that I'll never stop loving you. You're not just a memory to me; and I'll always be here when you need me. This is my promise to you,' Draco said, with both a loving and painful look in his eyes. 'Even if you don't love me anymore.'

With that, he left the hotel suite.

_**I'd like to watch you sleep at night**_

_**To hear you breathe**_

_**By my side**_

_**And although sleep leaves me behind**_

_**There's nowhere I'd rather be**_

_**And now our bed is oh so cold**_

_**My hands feel empty**_

_**No one to hold**_

_**I can sleep what side I want**_

_**It's not the same**_

_**With you gone**_

_**Oh if you'd come home**_

_**I'll let you know that**_

_**All, all you want**_

_**Is right here in this room**_

_**All you want**_

_**And all, all you need**_

_**Is sitting here with you**_

_**All you want**_

A/N: Nice? Reviews, ok? )


	10. Time To Move On

Disclaimer: (oh well, guess I'd better write this for every chapter; dun wanna lose my a/c) I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this particular chapter. And this story is based on the movie, "Sweet Home Alabama", so pls dun sue me thx )

A/N: hey, so how was the last chapter.. after so long a time.. I decided to reward readers with two chapters at one go.. but I'm kinda rushing it out, though.. exams to prepare for, u noe? so if it's kinda sloppy, reli sorry abt it.. no flames, ya? Hm anw, i kinda lost touch with the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama'. Cos aftr all, it's been sooo damn long since the last time I updated this story. So today morn, before I sat down, I went to watch to watch the vcd again. It was great n touching. Sorta got some ideas. But some other ideas din reli work for e story im gg to write, so ya.. hope u guys'll be satisfied with whatever im gg to come up with.

**From the last chapter..**

As he went to the door, Hermione stood up and walked to him. 'I'm sorry, Draco,' she said, not knowing what else she should say to him.

'So am I, Hermione, so am I. But I just want you to know.. that I'll never stop loving you. You're not just a memory to me; and I'll always be here when you need me. This is my promise to you,' Draco said, with both a loving and painful look in his eyes. 'Even if you don't love me anymore.'

With that, he left the hotel suite.

**Time To Move On**

Slumped against the door with utter shock written all over her face, Hermione stared into space, not knowing what to think. Her mind was truly a blank, and she was at a loss. She didn't expect things to turn out this way. And for once in her life, she didn't know what she wanted out of whatever she was doing.

After half an hour or so, she got up abruptly, and told herself. 'That's it, Hermione. Stop acting this way. It's not who you are. It's time to move on. This is what I wanted and this is what I got. I shouldn't complain.'

Even so, her mind constantly had this nagging thought. _I'm moving on. Without Draco._

The next morning, Draco lay awake in his bed. The fact is, he never slept throughout that whole night. He kept replaying the scene from the night before in Hermione's hotel room over and over again in his head. Then he shouted out loud in frustration, 'Argh what's the point!'

_It's time to move on, Draco. Without Hermione._

Meanwhile, Alanna got a rude awakening from Victoria. 'Vicky do you know what time it is,' she whined in a groggy voice.

'Draco dumped me!'

Alanna sat up straight in her bed. 'What? Are you serious?'

'Would I joke about something like this!' Victoria shouted over the phone.

'Geez, all right already, you didn't have to shout. It's not my fault he did whatever he did to you.'

'Damn right it isn't your fault. It's that stupid bitch's fault.'

'Who?'

'Hermione.'

'The one you guys brought to the pub?'

'Yeah, that one.'

'Who's she to Draco?'

'His wife.'

'What? He's married? Damn I never knew that!'

'Neither did I, until she appeared and ruined all our lives. Look, Draco didn't sign the papers and that's why they're still married, even though they've been separated for so many years.'

'Then why wouldn't he sign the damn papers?'

'Cos I think he still loves her, damn it.'

'Then what are you to him?'

'Presently, an ex-girlfriend.'

'Girl, that's a sad fact. Aw anyway come on, if that dumb guy is married, you can't do a shit about it, can you?'

'He was just using me, damn the both of them.' Victoria cursed loudly over the phone.

'So what do you wanna do now? Get back at them?'

'That's what I need you for, dear. Revenge.'

'Aw girl, you want it, you got it.' Alanna said, with a smirk on her face.

A knock on the front door nearly sent Draco flying out of his bed.

When he opened the door, he got a shock.

'Victoria? What are you doing here?'

Victoria put on a sincere look and said, 'I'm sorry I shouted at you last night, Draco. I've thought about it. And I think that since you're in love with her, it's only right for me to back off. Besides, you looked and sounded so miserable I shouldn't give you any more trouble. I'm here today just to see if I can help. You know, just on a friends basis.'

Draco smiled and hugged her, 'Thanks Vicky.'

She forced a smile onto her face. 'No problem.'

'So what's up between you and her?'

'Nothing, really. I've decided to sign the papers, after all. Just as soon as she comes here and gives them to me.'

'You've decided to sign it? Why? I thought-'

'The thing is, I still love her, but it's no longer mutual. She's already engaged to guy and I don't wanna be selfish by holding her back.'

It took all of Victoria to stop her from making a puking face. With no time to waste, she had to get on with her plan. 'Do you know the guy she's engaged to?'

'Yeah, I do. We were all from the same school back then. He was one of her good friends.'

'And he snatched her away from right under your nose? That's plain rude, isn't it. What an gentleman.'

'It's not Harry's fault, they deserve to be together.'

Harry, that's it. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself.

'I hope you're not too upset by what's going on, Draco. I really want you to be happy.' She smiled and stood up. 'I have to go. If you need anything, just give me a call.'

'Sure. Thanks again, Vicky.'

'You're most welcome.'

_Harry Harry Harry here I come._

Hermione decided not to go to his apartment to find him. It was too awkward for either one of them. So she engaged a lawyer and asked him to carry out the necessary stuff and mail the papers back to her. Meanwhile, she'd go back and get married to Harry. Then everything'll be back on track.

After putting the phone back on its hook, she picked up her cell phone and looked for Harry's name. Her finger hovered over the 'call' button and while she was about to press it, there was a knock on the door. She jerked and placed the phone on the coffee table. _Could it be Draco? _

Her heart stopped as she went to open the door. But when she did, her heart unexpectedly sank. It wasn't Draco after all.

It was Victoria, and she was crying.

'Victoria! What are you doing here? Are you all right? What's wrong?'

'Draco broke up with me.'

'Oh.' The first thought that came to Hermione's mind was: _then what the hell are you doing here?_

As if reading her mind, Victoria said in a pitiful tone. 'I just need someone to talk to. All my other friends are too busy.'

'Oh, how did you know I was here?'

'Benjamin knew which hotel you were staying in, and I just asked for your name from the receptionist. She only gave it to me after I asked her for the umpteenth time. She probably thought I was crazy,' Victoria said, while managing a weak smile at Hermione.

_Well I do think you're crazy_, Hermione thought, but didn't say anything except to nod her head.

'Well, come in, and we'll talk.'

Victoria nodded and sat down on the couch. She saw Hermione's cellphone on the coffee table and smiled to Hermione. 'Can I please have a glass of water, it was quite a battle with the receptionist.'

'Sure, hold on for a second.'

Victoria grabbed her phone once Hermione disappeared into the kitchen. _You're making this too easy for me, Hermione._

She quickly copied down the number into her own cell phone and placed Hermione's back onto the coffee table in the exact position, just in time before Hermione came back into the sitting room.

Victoria stood up and told Hermione, 'Thanks for everything, but I need to go.'

And within seconds, she was out of the suite, leaving Hermione to think, _what in the world was that for?_

Outside the hotel, Victoria called Harry's number.

'Hello?' a matured voice at the end of the phone muttered.

'Hi, my name's Victoria, and I need to talk to you about your wife. Your fiancée, rather.'

'Are you talking about Hermione? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?' Harry was obviously instantly worried, and the fact that two grown men were obsessed over Hermione made Victoria sick and even more determined to get on with her plan.

'No, she's fine,' Victoria said in a cold tone. 'On the contrary, I'd say she's enjoying herself.'

'What do you mean?' Harry's tone was of a suspicious one.

'I mean, she's having fun with Draco Malfoy right now. Does that name strike a familiar chord?'

'Draco? Of course they're together. She already told me that. They're just talking about our engagement. Since he's her ex husband, he ought to know. And what business is it of yours anyway?'

'I'm just being a kind soul over here. By telling you that they're still married. Your precious Hermione is still a married woman. Married to Draco Malfoy.'

'What are you talking about?'

'All I'm saying, is that if you don't do something, you can say goodbye to your engagement to her. Because she can't get married to you. Not when she's still happily married to another man.' Then, Victoria hung up the phone, with a victorious and vindictive smile on her face.

_You shouldn't have dumped me, Draco. Really shouldn't have._

A/N: ok, done. What's a story without revenge, right? Good ol' bad guys always arrive at the perfect moment. Haha wat irony. Hm, so review, ok? )


	11. If Only You Knew

**From the last chapter...**

Outside the hotel, Victoria called Harry's number.

'Hello?' a matured voice at the end of the phone muttered.

'Hi, my name's Victoria, and I need to talk to you about your wife. Your fiancée, rather.'

'Are you talking about Hermione? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?' Harry was obviously instantly worried, and the fact that two grown men were obsessed over Hermione made Victoria sick and even more determined to get on with her plan.

'No, she's fine,' Victoria said in a cold tone. 'On the contrary, I'd say she's enjoying herself.'

'What do you mean?' Harry's tone was of a suspicious one.

'I mean, she's having fun with Draco Malfoy right now. Does that name strike a familiar chord?'

'Draco? Of course they're together. She already told me that. They're just talking about our engagement. Since he's her ex husband, he ought to know. And what business is it of yours anyway?'

'I'm just being a kind soul over here. By telling you that they're still married. Your precious Hermione is still a married woman. Married to Draco Malfoy.'

'What are you talking about?'

'All I'm saying, is that if you don't do something, you can say goodbye to your engagement to her. Because she can't get married to you. Not when she's still happily married to another man.' Then, Victoria hung up the phone, with a victorious and vindictive smile on her face.

_You shouldn't have dumped me, Draco. Really shouldn't have._

**If Only You Knew**

Back at the hotel, after Hermione got over the shock of Victoria being in her room a while ago, she picked up her phone, only to find that it had switched off by its own.

_Damn, the battery must be flat, she thought and plugged in the phone charger. Oh well, guess that call to Harry'll have to wait._

On the other hand, Harry was desperately trying to get through Hermione's cell phone, but it was to no avail. The number you have dialed is currently not available, please try again later, said the metallic voice. Harry heard it so many times that he was sick of the same old speech. He slammed the phone back onto its receiver and left his office.

'I need a one week break. Please apply that for me. And tell Patricia Schneider to cover for me while I'm gone. Thank you.' As polite as Harry sounded to his secretary, his imagination ran wild. _What's going on, Hermione?_

Draco received a knock on the door and this time, he was sure that it would be Hermione, instead of someone unexpected, like the visit Victoria made earlier on.

He jumped and rushed to the door, looked through the key hole and sighed. Who is it now, he thought.

He opened the door by a fraction and looked into the eyes of a wise-looking old man.

"Are you Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Miss Granger's lawyer. I'm here to pass you the divorce papers, for you to sign."

Draco opened the door wide and looked around the lawyer. "She's not here?"

"If you're talking about Miss Granger, I'm afraid not."

"Then where is she? Why did she send you instead of coming here herself?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot disclose my client's whereabouts."

Draco stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he said, 'give me those papers.'

The lawyer passed him the papers and Draco glanced through them. The details were glaring but the truth of it all was even more hurting. Hermione didn't even want to see him for the last time. But who could blame her, really? After that revelation to her last night, she was probably scared of him.

Draco sighed and the lawyer asked, "Is anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy? Do you know where to sign?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong."

He flipped through the papers and got sick of the words dancing in front of his eyes, so he just flipped to the last page. And signed under his name.

_This is it,_ Draco thought as he handed the papers back to the lawyer and closed the door, _it's over. Just like that._

Hermione packed her luggage and sat down on her bed. The lawyer just called to say that everything was done and over with. She asked him to send the papers back to her office instead of giving it to her right now. She didn't think she could handle seeing those papers at that moment.

_It was a mistake, Draco. Right from the very start, it was a mistake. It's only right to end it now. Forgive me, Draco. And forget me._

Harry stepped into the France airport that night and put on his coat. _Hermione, I hope everything's fine. And I hope you're not lying to me._

Hermione felt a sudden jolt and wondered what could have caused it. Maybe she was hungry. She wanted to call for room service, but she suddenly felt repulsed by the hotel food, probably because she had been eating it so often. Maybe today I can go out on my own to have some dinner, she thought, as she dialed the number for the receptionist.

"Hi, I'd like to have a cab waiting for me downstairs in 5 minutes to bring me around. Do you think you c an arrange that?"

"Of course, mademoiselle." The receptionist replied with a heavy French accent.

"And please, get a cab driver that speaks English," Hermione added.

As Hermione stepped into the cab, and listened as the cab driver blabbered on with an accent as strong as the receptionist's about where he would bring her to enjoy the night scenery, Hermione looked out the window and nodded, even though she wasn't really listening to what he had to say. She thought about Harry, and about Draco and about her life in the future. And whether she did the right thing about coming to France.

'Here ve are, at ze River Gauche!" the taxi driver announced in an enthusiastic voice. Hermione smiled and before the cab driver could proceed on with the rest of his comments, Hermione paid him and said to him, "Is it all right if you come back here two hours later, to bring me back to the hotel?"

The cab driver nodded and Hermione slammed the door, hoping that he understood what he had just said.

As the cab went off, Hermione looked at the famous River Gauche, and smiled inwardy. _This is beautiful,_ she thought. _Maybe I was right to have some time off on my own._

Draco drove without a specific direction. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't particularly care. Ever since he signed those damn papers he felt as if his life was going down the drain in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. His heart had sunk like never before and he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was glad he didn't lose his friendship with Victoria, but to lose Hermione, it was pure hell.

_Where the hell am I going_, he thought. _Ah, heck. Who cares._

However, no matter how much more he wanted to drive on aimlessly, the level of petrol in his car stopped him from doing so. It was practically empty and sohe had to pull over his car.

"Shit! Why do these things keep happening to me?" Draco cursed at his luck, or rather, the lack of it. He looked around at his surroundings and pulled out his cell phone to call for someone to tow his car away to the nearest petrol station.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

_Oh great, someone who doesn't speak English._

"I need someone to tow my car to the nearest petrol station. It's out of gas." Draco spoke in French; he had learnt how to speak French to a certain degree, having being there for quite a while. He just hoped the guy over at the receiving end of the call understood what he was trying to say.

"Where is your car located?" The person replied in French.

Draco looked around again and replied, "River Gauche."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes."

Draco sighed with relief and leaned against his car. _River Gauche,_ he thought, strange. _I've never been here before, but I feel so comfortable here._

He sat down by the curb at the road and sighed at the series of unfortunate events he had had to go through today. He stared at the cars driving past him. He noticed that his car tyres needed more air in them. He also noticed that people around him were mostly couples in their honeymoons. What he didn't notice, though, was that Hermione was behind him.

Hermione noticed a guy sitting at the curb at the road and wondered what was wrong. Then she saw his car and figured that there was something wrong with his car, and not him. She looked at the guy and realized that the colour of his hair resembled that of Draco's so much. She then shook her head of such thoughts.

_I'm so silly; why would Draco be here. It must be the lighting that's playing tricks on my eyes._

And that's what she thought as she walked on by.

Draco sensed somebody watching him and turned around. But there wasn't anybody nearby. However, he did see someone who closely resembled Hermione, at least, from what he saw of the person's back. Her hair, the way she walked and the way she swung her hips. He was temporarily mesmerized by the back view of that woman, picturing her to be his sweet Hermione. Then he softly chided himself as he looked away. _Why would she be here? She's probably at the airport, waiting for the next flight home. And she's probably looking fondly at her engagement ring. Draco thought with a bitterness deep in his heart._

Yet, what both Hermione and Draco didn't know, was that they sighed at that same exact moment, and that they were looking up into the sky at that very same star.

"If only you knew," they both said to themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry still couldn't get through to Hermione's cell phone and so he waited for her outside her hotel room, since she wasn't in. She had told him the hotel room number before, and he was glad that he had remembered, even though at that time he had wondered what he would need that room number for. Now he knew what it was for. His future depends on it.

A/N: Read and review, ya? Thanks )


	12. Stopping Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below except for Victoria Singleton. The rest belong to J K Rowling. The lucky woman... grumbles haha so pls don't sue me

**From the previous chapter…**

Hermione noticed a guy sitting at the curb at the road and wondered what was wrong. Then she saw his car and figured that there was something wrong with his car, and not him. She looked at the guy and realized that the colour of his hair resembled that of Draco's so much. She then shook her head of such thoughts.

_I'm so silly; why would Draco be here. It must be the lighting that's playing tricks on my eyes._

And that's what she thought as she walked on by.

Draco sensed somebody watching him and turned around. But there wasn't anybody nearby. However, he did see someone who closely resembled Hermione, at least, from what he saw of the person's back. Her hair, the way she walked and the way she swung her hips. He was temporarily mesmerized by the back view of that woman, picturing her to be his sweet Hermione. Then he softly chided himself as he looked away. _Why would she be here? She's probably at the airport, waiting for the next flight home. And she's probably looking fondly at her engagement ring. Draco thought with a bitterness deep in his heart._

Yet, what both Hermione and Draco didn't know, was that they sighed at that same exact moment, and that they were looking up into the sky at that very same star.

"If only you knew," they both said to themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry still couldn't get through to Hermione's cell phone and so he waited for her outside her hotel room, since she wasn't in. She had told him the hotel room number before, and he was glad that he had remembered, even though at that time he had wondered what he would need that room number for. Now he knew what it was for. His future depends on it.

Stopping Time 

Hermione didn't really feel like eating the whole night, so she just grabbed a sandwich to eat. She sat down at one of the benches right in front of the river and watched in awe the sight displayed in front of her. It was so peaceful and quiet. The small waves lapped over each other in a comfortable pace and even the sound of them crashing against the walls was soothing and music to one's ears. Yet, even so, in front of such magnificent view, Hermione couldn't eat much. Many a times she tore off small pieces of the bread to put them in her mouth, and many a times did she end up not doing it. She sighed. It was such a heavy sigh that seemed to carry all of her troubles and burden in it. However, the couples that were so happily in love and involved with each other didn't notice a young lady sitting by herself, sighing all the way.

Just then, Hermione heard a soft mewing at her legs and she tore her eyes away from the scenery in front of her to look down. She saw a kitten looking up at her with such imploring eyes. The kitten was so small and Hermione guessed that it was very young. But she couldn't see the kitten's mother anywhere. She looked around then looked down again, to find the same eyes staring up at her. It was unnerving, the stare. It was because the eyes of the cat were soft and gray. It looked so much like Draco's eyes when he was whispering gentle words of affection in her ears; when he was tucking wild strands of hair behind her ears; when he was looking deep into her eyes and telling her how much he loved her; when he was planting tender kisses on her nose; when he was holding her hands and without either of them saying anything, Hermione knew then and there that Draco would always be there for her and he would never leave her.

Unless she wanted him to.

The thought stung. It stung so badly that it brought unwanted tears to Hermione's eyes. Once more, she sighed, and realized that this sighing was turning into a really bad habit for her. The kitten mewed softly, as if to remind Hermione of its existence.

Hermione looked into the eyes of the kitten and said to herself, "I know you're there, little one. You've always been there, haven't you? I'm such a fool sometimes."

Then she placed the sandwich - which looked the same way as it did when she bought it - on the floor. The kitten held it in its mouth, looked up at Hermione once more, before it trotted away happily.

"Well, at least one of us is happy." Hermione smiled sadly.

Draco stared at the flat tires of his car and for the fiftieth time of the night, he cursed himself for the bad luck he had. In fact, it was a long and awful streak of bad luck. First Hermione, then the car. Hermione isn't bad luck, really, he corrected himself. The divorce papers are.

"Where the hell is the tow truck?" he muttered to himself.

He sighed. Hermione, he thought, my sweet Hermione. Now that you know what went wrong and who really killed your father that night… why can't things be like what they used to be? I want so much to hold your hands in mine and tell you that you're the only one for me. I felt this way the moment you saved me from my so-called father, and it will always be that way? Why can't you see that? Why Harry? Does he love you the way that I do? I said I'll let go, but I can't find the strength to loosen my grip on memories and thoughts of you. Every single time I tell myself that I'll let go of the past, I find myself grabbing hold of you tighter than before. I wish you knew all that. I wish you knew that every morning when Victoria kisses me on the lips, I wish so much that it was you instead. I wish you knew how much I still love you and how I'll always have you in first place.

Those were Draco's thoughts as he watched cars speed by. He watched couples that were walking by whispering sweet nothings to each other, and wished that one day Hermione and him will be one of those couples holding hands and looking at each other as if nothing else in the world matters.

But he knew it could never be. He used to harbour those kind of hopes. But ironically, when Hermione really did come all the way to find him, it was only to give him the divorce papers. Now, his hopes were dashed, and the slash in his heart was so great that it interfered with his breathing.

Now, Harry's ring was on Hermione's finger, and Draco knew that she was happy with the way things are right now.

Maybe, he told himself, that's all I need – for her to be happy.

Hermione took a long glance at her watch and shook it, just for good measure. Was it spoilt? It was past 2 hours and that stupid cab was still not there. She turned her head to glance at the road whenever she heard a honk so often that she felt as though her neck was going to break soon. Just then, she heard another honk and before she turned around, she prayed that it was her taxi. She was so tired and all she needed was a good night's sleep, though she doubt she could have it, especially with thoughts of Draco running through her mind the whole day.

Then as she turned around, she realized that it really was her cab. She ran over and before boarding it, she took a look at the license plate number. She cheered mentally and was about to board the cab when the cab suddenly moved forward. She didn't have time to open the bloody door.

'What the-" she exclaimed to herself. She was about to kick the cab in the ass (or rather, boot) when she realized why the cab driver had suddenly driven his cab forward. It was because of the stupid tow truck behind it. It was so huge that the cab driver had no choice but to move his cab forward. Hermione sighed. Bad luck seemed to be always finding her these days. She was about to run forward before the cab driver drove on further away when instincts grabbed her by the ankles. She stopped. And turned in her tracks.

Draco.

Draco mentally shouted to himself, finally! Finally the damn tow truck was here. He was getting sick of sitting at the curb by himself, with other passersby looking at him as though he was waiting for a free ride home. Or worse still, he himself felt like he looked like someone who had just been ditched. Ditched, indeed.

The driver was told everything he needed to know and Draco was about to get into the front seat beside the driver when he felt someone staring at him. By then, his mood had almost reached the bottom of a bottomless pit and his patience with onlookers was wearing thin fast. He snapped his head and was about to give the person staring a piece of mind when he stopped. Time stopped.

Hermione.

A/N: pls bear with me. I know this chapter was a bit too sappy and all, but hey, I'm feeling kinda romantic today, so… haha well read and review, ya? )


	13. The Amazing Race

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.

From the previous chapter… 

'What the-" she exclaimed to herself. She was about to kick the cab in the ass (or rather, boot) when she realized why the cab driver had suddenly driven his cab forward. It was because of the stupid tow truck behind it. It was so huge that the cab driver had no choice but to move his cab forward. Hermione sighed. Bad luck seemed to be always finding her these days. She was about to run forward before the cab driver drove on further away when instincts grabbed her by the ankles. She stopped. And turned in her tracks.

Draco.

Draco mentally shouted to himself, finally! Finally the damn tow truck was here. He was getting sick of sitting at the curb by himself, with other passersby looking at him as though he was waiting for a free ride home. Or worse still, he himself felt like he looked like someone who had just been ditched. Ditched, indeed.

The driver was told everything he needed to know and Draco was about to get into the front seat beside the driver when he felt someone staring at him. By then, his mood had almost reached the bottom of a bottomless pit and his patience with onlookers was wearing thin fast. He snapped his head and was about to give the person staring a piece of mind when he stopped. Time stopped.

Hermione.

**The Amazing Race**

They stood there, staring at each other for goodness knows how long. They both opened their mouths at the same time, as if they had something to say to each other, but both finally decided not to say anything.

In the end, it was the tow truck driver who broke the awkward silence between Hermione and Draco.

"Are we going or not?" the tow truck driver bellowed in French.

This shook both of them out of their stupor, and they both looked down at the same time, suddenly fascinated with their own shoes. Hermione didn't understand a word the driver spouted out, so she was glad to be given the gift of silence. Draco scowled at the tow truck driver who had so stupidly spoilt that wonderful moment between Hermione and him. Then he shouted back in French to the tow truck driver, telling him to go on first and that he'll collect his car the next morning.

He turned around to call out to Hermione, when he found out that the cab had already driven away. And Hermione was in that bloody cab.

"Hermione!" Draco called out, but to no avail. Just then, he heard slight sniggering and he turned to glare at the tow truck driver, who was still there, watching everything that had just happened.

"Need a ride, Monsieur?"

Draco sighed and thought, is it really over? as he climbed up to the passenger seat besides the driver.

"I drive fast." the tow truck driver said to Draco, in a suggestive tone.

Draco's face brightened up instantly. "Then follow that cab, please."

"Oui, Monsieur."

Hermione knew that the tow truck driver was following her cab and she panicked. This cannot be happening to me, she thought. At the hotel, she got out of the cab as quickly as she could, thankful that there were a couple of traffic lights in between to widen the distance. Yet, one part of her wished that Draco could catch up with her, telling her not to go back to England to Harry, and to stay there with him.

The disturbing thing was: that one part of her was rather substantial.

She rushed forward into the hotel and pressed the lift button repeatedly, as if that action would make the lift hurry up. (A/N: haha don't we all do that when we're in a hurry?)

Meanwhile, Harry was so frustrated at the hotel. He had been waiting at Hermione's door for goodness knows how long. All he had wanted was a cup of coffee but then he realized that the vending machines were only on specified floors. Yet the housekeeping committee couldn't even tell him which floors. Do they really work here, Harry thought, running his hand through his already messy jet-black hair.

So he had no choice but to go down to the café to get coffee, which was all the way down on the ground floor.

Just as he stepped out of the lift, he didn't notice a certain brunette enter the adjacent lift. (A/N: Yup, just like how it is in movies. Such a sickening coincidence. ) )

Draco got off the tow truck, cursing at those traffic lights that widened the distance between the truck and the cab. The cab was already driving away when he got out of the truck. Cursing under his breath he prayed that he'd reach Hermione before she got to her door. Because he knew that she wouldn't open her door no matter what, not even if he knocked until next morning.

He rushed to the lift and nearly knocked a guy over. He didn't even bother looking at the guy as he muttered an apology and continued dashing forward to the lift area.

Harry was so engrossed in his own thoughts of Hermione that he didn't see this guy rushing forward. After colliding with each other shoulder to shoulder he turned around to look at the guy, only to see his retreating back. Was it just him, or did he look a lot like Draco? Harry shook his head of his suspicions, determined to trust his fiancée, and so he went on ahead into the café to buy his much needed coffee.

Hermione fumbled with the keys in her handbag and was so frustrated that she almost turned the contents of her bag inside out. Ding! She heard the lift door open and she saw Draco emerge from the lift, hair all messed up and shirt tucked out, as though he had been in The Amazing Race just minutes ago.

Still, he looks so good, Hermione sighed, then chided herself for thinking of that at that crucial point of time.

"Hermione!" he yelled, not caring that it was already rather late into the night, and that other people, if not him, needed their sleep.

Hermione finally found her keys. NOW I find my keys, she grumbled inwardly. But she sighed and put them back into her handbag anyway. She knew she couldn't avoid Draco forever – knowing him, he would probably chase her all the way to England. So she just turned and watched Draco, now no longer running, but walking towards her in a steady pace.

The race was over. Now it was time for the results.

A/N: tada I know this chapter was a bit short but oh well.. ) as usual, read and review, please thx guys! )


	14. Last Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. (Sheesh, do I have to keep torturing myself every chapter by saying this over and over again?)

**From the previous chapter…**

"Hermione!" he yelled, not caring that it was already rather late into the night, and that other people, if not him, needed their sleep.

Hermione finally found her keys. NOW I find my keys, she grumbled inwardly. But she sighed and put them back into her handbag anyway. She knew she couldn't avoid Draco forever – knowing him, he would probably chase her all the way to England. So she just turned and watched Draco, now no longer running, but walking towards her in a steady pace.

The race was over. Now it was time for the results.

Last Kiss 

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"I-" they both said at the same time.

"You first."

Hermione was about to argue. But she felt so tired. Not to mention so worn out. She didn't know how much of this she could take anymore. The chasing, the running, the explaining, the guilt, the odd pleasure and all the other feelings she shouldn't have felt, but did for the last few days ever since she saw Draco.

Maybe it's time to end it all, she thought. Yet she felt her insides churn. Like somebody took her heart and squeezed it dry of blood. She couldn't feel it beating. She berated herself. Now wasn't the time to feel such things. She was just feeling a twinge of longing for someone she USED to love and care about. At least, that was what she was telling herself right now, at that moment.

And Draco's stormy gray eyes weren't helping – not at all.

"Did you sign the papers?" Hermione steeled her voice deliberately, hoping he couldn't see the hesitation behind it. He didn't. The question she was asking caused him to have such a pained expression on his face that Hermione instantly regretted asking that question. But she forced herself to look determined and cold-blooded in front of Draco. After all, if she started to tear up – which was something she wanted to do at that moment – Draco would never forget her and this matter would drag on forever without him moving on with the better life he deserves. Maybe he should just hate her to move on.

Draco nodded, without saying a word.

"Good."

He couldn't believe his ears.

"Good?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hermione," Draco placed both his hands on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione felt her knees buckle a bit as she looked into the eyes of her husband. No, ex-husband, she corrected herself.

"W-what?" she said, voice shaking a bit.

"Look me in the eyes. Tell me you don't love me."

Hermione looked away. "Don't do this."

"No, I have to."

When Hermione didn't answer, Draco squeezed her shoulders gently. "Hermione, I need to know."

Hermione shook free of Draco's grasp, and shook her head.

"Hermione, I don't want to force you. But it's a simple decision. It's either Harry. Or me. But I want you to know that I want to be the one who will bring you to the castles in Rome, to the sakura trees in Japan, the Great Wall in China, and all the places you want to go. I want to be the one who kisses you every morning when I wake up and every night before you sleep. I want to be the one who will stand by you no matter what. So pick me. Choose me. Love me."

Hermione barely hid her gasp. He remembers, she thought, he remembers all the places I want to go to, even after so long.

Flashback 

Draco closed his eyes and marveled at the tranquility. He was sitting on the soft, lush grass near the lake of Hogwarts, back against a strong and sturdy willow tree and one knee propped up against his chest.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when someone covered his eyes from behind.

He smiled. "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and removed her hands from his eyes, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek. "You're no fun."

Draco laughed good-naturedly and pulled Hermione into his lap. He kissed her soft lips and wondered if he was in heaven.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Was just looking for you. What about you?"

"Just enjoying the peace that the Slytherin common room would never have."

"Pansy on your tail again?" Hermione teased, rubbing her nose against his.

"What else?" Draco shook his head in frustration.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and Draco kissed the top of her head. The two of them looked at the lake before them and silently wowed at its clarity and how magnificent Hogwarts looked before it.

"Draco," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

Draco looked into her eyes with an imploring expression.

"Where do you most want to go?"

"Huh?"

"As in, which places or countries in the world would you most want to visit?"

"Don't know. Haven't really thought about that. Have you?"

"Yup," Hermione suddenly got excited. "Rome, Japan and China!"

Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Why these places then?"

"There's the castles in Rome, the sakura trees in Japan, and the Great Wall in China! I want to explore the history of these places!"

"History of Hogwarts not enough for your inquisitive mind?" Now it was his turn to tease her, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Hermione laughed and swatted Draco gently on his chest. "Idiot."

"Yes, I'm the idiot you love. And there's nothing you can do about it." Draco half-smirked.

"Oh, you!" Hermione stuck her tongue out.

Draco laughed and pulled her towards him closer.

Hermione smiled against his chest. Guys, she thought. They'll never remember such details. Why do women even bother telling them such stuff?

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Moi?" Draco replied with fake surprise.

"Yep."

"Why you little minx," he whispered as he started to tickle her.

**End Flashback**

Before she could respond, Draco continued.

"I know I'm begging. But things have come to a point that I'm beyond caring. I've left you alone for too long. I'm not going to do that again."

"Draco-" Hermione didn't know what to say, but somehow, Harry was rather far away from her track of thoughts.

Speaking of which, Harry was about to murder somebody.

The queue was so freaking long, he thought. What was it with people and coffee? Or tea? At night?

Harry was just about to scream out loud when somebody in front of him beat him to it. The guy shouted something in French and Harry obviously didn't know what he was rumbling about. Then, before he could try to figure out what was going on, the woman behind the screaming guy turned the guy around and slapped him across the face. It was a hard, tight slap too. Not to mention she started screaming at the top of her lungs too – in French.

The bellboy came, so did the manager. And suddenly, no one wanted coffee anymore.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What kind of a place is this?" he muttered to himself. "How can Hermione stand staying at such a hotel?"

Then, as if suddenly remembering his purpose here, he turned his back against the now distorted queue and made his way to the lift lobby. Maybe he didn't need that coffee as much as he thought he did, he thought, shaking his head.

Hermione tried to outrun the racing thoughts in her head, but she couldn't. The two pressing thoughts now were 'Harry' and 'Draco'. Which one should she choose?

She looked into Draco's pleading gray eyes. And then…

She broke down into tears. In front of a very, very shocked Draco Malfoy. Who was also, at that moment, beating himself up for pushing too hard.

"Hermione," he said softly as he reached out, almost hesitant to hold her. After all, it seemed like every fibre of her body was screaming out 'Stay back!'

Hermione shook as the tears just flowed non-stop. She couldn't seem to make it stop.

Draco took her into his arms and Hermione wanted to push him away. After all, he was half the cause of her distress. The other half belonged to Harry, of course. Besides, she was guilty about seeking solace in his arms.

Yet, a large part of her was sick of being guilty. Especially since it came to matters and actions that felt so right.

So she ignored that guilt. And she cried – no, sobbed – in his warm embrace.

"Hush, hush," Draco whispered, as he kissed the top of her head, soothing her ruffled emotions.

The lift door opened.

Harry was about to step in when suddenly somebody pushed past him. It was the fighting, mad couple. Their hands were almost all over each other. Not in the affectionate way, but it was like they were about to fight with each other. In the lift lobby. The bellboy and the manager were speaking so fast that the French made Harry's head twirl.

Then, before he knew it, the couple went into the lift, not without shoving each other at the door and glaring at each other. The bellboy and manager followed them into the lift. Harry frowned. He was so not going into a lift with four crazy people. So he waited for the second lift. And so the lift door closed.

He slammed the lift button hard, causing stares from the people around him.

Hermione's sobs finally subsided, after what seemed like an eternity to Draco. Draco sighed inaudibly with relief and pulled Hermione gently away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Hermione looked up at him with puffy eyes. "For what?"

"For making you cry. And for turning your life upside down."

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Draco looked down at the brunette in front of him – the one he was holding so tightly. The one he never wants to let go of.

But he knows that the time has come. He must let go.

He leaned down to kiss both of Hermione's tear-streaked cheeks. Hermione sniffed, but not without reminding Draco of how he loved the way she sniffed. And not without reminding Draco that he would never love anyone else but Hermione. And not without reminding Draco that he would never have anything to do with the woman he loved anymore.

With that, he leaned in to kiss Hermione – his last kiss with her.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and knew. She understood what he meant. She understood that he would let go of her and return her to Harry, where she belonged. But did she really belong there? Hermione asked herself.

She was too tired to think anymore.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward to return Draco's kiss – her last kiss with him.

And the lift door opened.

Harry stepped out.

Not knowing how to respond to the sight in front of him.

Hermione – his fiancée. Draco – her supposed ex-husband.

Kissing.

Now what, he thought.

A/N: read and review please! Thanks a bunch, guys!


	15. Here Without You

**From the previous chapter…**

And the lift door opened.

Harry stepped out.

Not knowing how to respond to the sight in front of him.

Hermione – his fiancée. Draco – her supposed ex-husband.

Kissing.

Now what, he thought.

Here Without You 

"Don't. Touch her."

Hermione and Draco broke the deep kiss they were sharing abruptly as they heard Harry's voice almost echoing down the corridor.

"H- Harry," Hermione stuttered; the guilty look on her face was priceless.

"Why?" was the only word Harry could come up with at that particular moment, and he didn't particularly care if he sounded like a moron with only one-syllabus sentences to offer.

"I- I can explain," Hermione felt the tears come to her eyes once more. Damn it, but it was getting easier by the day to just cry.

"Explain? Explain what, Hermione? The fact that you've ignored my phone calls because you were feeling guilty? The fact that Draco's arms are all over you? The fact that I was worried sick and came here, only to find you kissing someone else? Or the fact that you lied to me, Hermione?" Harry's face registered pure hurt and Hermione felt her heart being torn into two.

"Harry, it's not what it seems-" Draco started explaining.

"No. Shut up. You shut up. You just had to go ruin it all, don't you Draco? Ruin it all again – for me and for Hermione."

"Ruin?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't go that far."

Harry took a deep breath to stop from shaking uncontrollably and to also prevent himself from lunging at Draco and his neck. Draco sighed and tried again. "Look, I don't care what you think of me. But think of Hermione. I think you should at least trust her."

Draco smiled sadly at Hermione, who seemed to be staring blankly ahead, into space. He knew it probably wasn't appropriate, but he pulled Hermione towards him for a quick, but nonetheless heart-wrenching hug. "Be happy," he whispered. (A/N: I know it's a bit cliché, but yup, bear with it. Haha)

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and looked at Draco. Draco smiled once more – the beautiful smile he reserved only for Hermione and no one else – and turned to walk away. Hermione wanted to scream out, don't go, Draco, please. But she looked over at Harry and knew that she would break Harry's heart further if she did that, and that was something she couldn't bear to do.

So she let Draco walk away.

From her. From Harry. And from her life.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sat down on the couch in Hermione's hotel room. Both of them were seated down, a safe distance away from each other. Harry wouldn't know what to do if Hermione touched him with those hands she had used just minutes ago for Draco. Hermione didn't know what to do at all.

The glasses containing water were left untouched on the porcelain coffee table in front of them.

For the third time, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then decided against it, and shut her mouth. For the third time, Harry watched her do it.

Say something, he thought, almost desperately. Say anything.

"Harry… it's really not what it seems."

"Oh, really?" Harry's voice took on a bitter tone and Hermione almost winced.

She sighed and continued her explanation. "It was just a goodbye kiss."

Harry looked up, no longer focusing his attention on his hands. "Goodbye?"

"Yes."

"You lied to me about being divorced."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I- I didn't know how to tell you, without hurting you. And as the days went by, it just got harder and harder to tell you about it."

"So I have to find out this way?" The bitter tone was back again.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed a little too loudly, then said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you, Harry, and you know that."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore, Hermione."

Silence swept over the both of them, drowning them in awkwardness they never thought they'd feel for each other.

"I'm sorry," Hermione repeated, not knowing what else to say. "And-" she couldn't bring herself to say the next sentence. "-I'll understand if you call off the marriage."

"What?"

"I said, I'll understand-"

"I heard what you said," Harry interrupted her. "I just want to know if you're telling me this because you've decided-" he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. "-you've decided that you want Draco instead."

Hermione remained silent for too long. Harry felt his heart break once more and wondered how much more he and his heart could take before breaking beyond redemption. He got up abruptly from the couch. "I understand."

"No!" Hermione grabbed his arm and stood up before Harry.

"It's not that, Harry. It's not that. We've-" Hermione felt the familiar feeling of a knife being twisted in her heart. "We've already signed the papers."

Harry looked at her. "Really?"

"Just today."

"Where are the papers then?" Harry asked, in a suspicious tone.

"Harry!" Hermione was shocked that Harry didn't believe her. Then again, you haven't given him much to believe in, that little voice in her head rang loud and clear.

And as if reading her mind, Harry said, a little more softly, "Give me something to believe in, Hermione."

"The papers aren't with me, Harry. I've asked the lawyer to send them straight back to my office in England. So it's your choice. Whether to believe me or not."

Harry stared into the brown eyes of Hermione and was reminded of the love and trust he had for her; as well as the love and trust that he will always have for her.

"I believe you, Hermione, I always have," Harry said, braving a smile as he pulled Hermione into a hug. What he didn't see was the anguished look on Hermione's face.

A/N: Yup yup I know this was a short chapter, but I hope it was good! Haha. Well, next chapter will be longer, promise. And if nothing goes wrong, the next chapter should be about the wedding. Of Harry and Hermione, duh! Which only means one thing… the end is near! Okay, the way I put it, it sounds bad. So what I meant it, I'm saving the best for the last! So as usual, stay tuned! Haha


	16. Caught In A Spell

A a a a a Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, so please do not sue me!

A/N: sorry I took so long for this chapter - was trying hard to feel the same emotions that the two would feel. And I was busy feeling miserable because my reviews for 'the price of love' are suffering. SOB! Ok, I'm such a drama-mama, I know. Heh.

**Caught In A Spell**

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror, glancing at her reflection through the veil she had on.

It finally came – the day of the wedding.

She took in the champagne-coloured strapless wedding dress and the elegant string of ivory pearls at her delicate neck. It looks as if the milk spa Harry had dragged her off to really worked. Her skin was smooth and silky, and it glowed in perfect complement with the satin dress and gloves.

She lifted the long veil from her face a nced down at her elbow length silk gloves, and then at her ring finger.

There was nothing on it now, but Hermione knew that it would soon bear the light but inescapable mark of a small ring – a white gold band with a diamond of a princess cut. A 14-karat princess-cut diamond ring would soon settle down on her currently bare ring finger, in a matter of a few hours.

Finally, she turned her attention to her face. With a few intended stray ringlets framing that heart-shaped face of hers, Hermione had to admit that the make-up artists and the hair stylists has done a fantastic job on her.

It was a perfect wedding. It had the perfect cake and champagne, the perfect audience, the perfect location, and not to mention the perfect bride and groom.

But there was something imperfect about everything.

_It's your wedding day, Hermione. Smile, for goodness sake._

That was what she told herself, and not for the first time that day. _It's just pre-wedding jitters_, she forced herself to think. Then she smiled at her own reflection in the grand ivory-framed mirror.

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Draco was on the plane back to London.

No, he wasn't going back for the wedding. He went back because of the paperwork he needed to submit at the end of every month. Every month, he'd travel back to London, to the Ministry of Magic, to submit his monthly report on the financial status of the various witches and wizards in France. The report was highly confidential and therefore, the Ministry of Magic would not risk losing it via owl post or any other form of transportation. Draco had to deliver it personally to its doorstep.

But no, Draco was not so brave as to go to their wedding and pretend to be happy for the both of them.

He looked out of the window and sighed. He thought of Hermione and nothing else. He formed her face with the drifting clouds and he could only imagine how happy Hermione felt, now that he was out of the picture for good. Right now, she was probably smiling and laughing with her bridesmaids, looking gorgeous in that wedding dress of hers, and suffering from normal pre-wedding jitters. Perhaps, she was already saying 'I do' in that breathy voice of hers whenever she was excited.

Or maybe, she was even waiting for Harry's kiss at the altar that will pronounce them husband and wife forever.

_Forever_, Draco thought bitterly. _Whatever happened to 'nothing else matters as long as we have each other''?_

He sighed again. He knew that he could never blame Hermione for the string of events that had happened between them. What she needed now, most probably, was Draco's deepest blessings.

_I'm not that noble, _Draco thought, but unknowingly, he placed a hand over his heart.

_But I want you to know that I'll always love you._

Hermione felt a shiver down her spine, yet it was not unpleasant. She placed her right hand over her heart.

_And I, you._

Now where did that thought come from, she wondered. But she didn't lift her hand from her heart. She felt it beating and she took a deep breath. She realized then, that her heart was beating for a purpose. Not only to keep her alive and breathing, but it also lived for love. Now all Hermione had to decide… was who that love belonged to.

She closed her eyes.

Draco closed his eyes, and his hand remained over his heart.

They remained in that spell for what seemed like eternity.

A/N: sorry if the chapter was a bit short. Still trying to figure out the ending, you see. How about a vote, then? Harry or Draco? Include your vote in the reviews ok? Heh, then I'll decide.

Oh, and thx to 'Natural-181'! thx for pointing out the mistakes u did. :) appreciate that! Heh.


	17. Standing Still

**From the previous chapter…**

_I'm not that noble, _Draco thought, but unknowingly, he placed a hand over his heart.

_But I want you to know that I'll always love you._

Hermione felt a shiver down her spine, yet it was not unpleasant. She placed her right hand over her heart.

_And I, you._

Now where did that thought come from, she wondered. But she didn't lift her hand from her heart. She felt it beating and she took a deep breath. She realized then, that her heart was beating for a purpose. Not only to keep her alive and breathing, but it also lived for love. Now all Hermione had to decide… was who that love belonged to.

She closed her eyes.

Draco closed his eyes, and his hand remained over his heart.

They remained in that spell for what seemed like eternity.

**Standing Still**

Harry broke the spell by calling out Hermione's name softly from outside the huge and heavy velvet curtains of the dressing room. (A/N: you know how huge dressing rooms of boutiques can get.)

"Hermione? You doing all right in there?" Harry called out softly. He didn't want to disturb Hermione, but she really was taking too long a time to dress. And deep inside, he was still afraid that she might suddenly disappear, leaving him alone at the altar with the priest and a shocked audience. He knew he was being insecure and untrusting, but he really couldn't help it. He needed to know that she was still there for him, after all that happened in France with Draco. Upon thinking about that name, Harry nearly scowled.

Hermione's eyes opened as she heard Harry's voice. For a moment, her heart was lifted up by an imaginary force as she thought that the voice belonged to Draco. But then she realized how silly she was being and immediately felt guilty for even hallucinating it to be Draco outside the curtains.

"I'm done," Hermione called out, and pulled back the curtains.

For a moment, Harry couldn't breathe. The sight of Hermione in that wedding dress of hers took his breath away instantly. Her hair was up in a high bun, but there were a few stray ringlets framing her beautiful face. The dress was the perfect size and the colour matched her skin tone and whiskey coloured eyes and hair so well that Harry praised himself silently for picking out that dress. Watching as Hermione braved a tentative smile at him, the breath that Harry had been struggling to catch managed to escape him once again.

"You look… beautiful," Harry managed to say, as he started snapping himself out that stupor.

Hermione smiled genuinely. Harry seldom stuttered, and the fact that the sight of her in the wedding dress did just that, she felt rather happy. Harry often made her feel happy that way, and that made her heart twitch a little with guilt.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad as well."

Harry did look astonishingly smart in that ivory tuxedo of his, and Hermione looked at Harry.

_This is the man you're spending your entire life with._

That was the thought that kept popping into her head at almost regular intervals.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly self-conscious of the way he looked. He may be one of the best aurors in the wizarding world, but sometimes, in front of Hermione, he felt vulnerable. It was times like this that made him feel his confidence slipping slowly, but surely, away from him.

These days, he felt that way so often it was rather suffocating. And the fact that the feeling didn't need Hermione to look at him in order to emerge scared the hell out of Harry.

"Nothing," Hermione darted her glance away from his face and concentrated on her dress, picking off imaginary lint from it. Suddenly, her mind flashed with something that had happened between Draco and her when they were still both in their seventh year. It had happened at the Hogwarts lake, their favourite and usual hangout place.

**Flashback**

Draco and Hermione lay side by side on the soft grass that surrounded the Hogwarts lake. Couples were strewn all around the lake, and all over the place, actually. It was a half day's break for all of them because the seventh years had done exceptionally well in their exams. So some were in their common rooms, some in the library, some in Hogsmeade and some were at the lake, soaking in the tranquility it presented.

Hermione cuddled closer to Draco, head lying comfortably on his broad shoulder while Draco's left arm was draped around her shoulder, supporting her head.

They laid like that for quite a while when Draco suddenly got up, pulling Hermione with him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Your head was getting heavy. You must've been thinking again," Draco joked and watched as the smile on Hermione's face grew into a wide grin.

"Oh, you," she swatted Draco playfully on his arm.

"Ouch," Draco feigned hurt, while grabbing his arm dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Draco loved that laughter of hers and he was so happy that he was the one that had instilled it in her. He leaned over and brushed off imaginary lint off her robes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, eyes traveling to where Draco's hand was.

"Lint. On your robes," Draco smiled at her. Hermione frowned and knew something was wrong.

"Draco," she said in a warning tone, "don't you dare think of-"

Draco suddenly laughed, cutting her off. "Too late," he gave an evil smirk.

"Ah!" Hermione hurriedly got up and was about to dash off when Draco pulled her back down beside him. "Oh, no you don't," he laughed and started tickling her.

Hermione was ticklish. Very ticklish. And she doubled over in laughter as Draco's hands traveled all over her sides, making her even more ticklish.

When Draco finally stopped, he laughed at Hermione's red face.

"Boy, you sure are cute when you look like you're about to burst," Draco gave her a wink and that cat-that-got-the-canary smile.

Hermione gave a half-hearted glare and was about to get her revenge when Draco said once more, "oh, no you don't."

And then he kissed her. Softly and slowly.

Hermione totally forgot about her revenge.

**End Flashback**

Hermione nearly smiled at the recollection of that incident, but realized that now wasn't the time for such sweet memories. And once again, she looked back at Harry and looked away, feeling guilty for thinking of Draco in Harry's presence.

The tension in the air hung still.

Harry was no fool – he detected the flicker of guilt in Hermione's eyes before she looked away from him. It was then, that he stopped deluding himself. He asked Hermione the question that he'd been dying to ask ever since they had boarded the plane back to London, and ever since Hermione started slipping into awkward silences with him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" The question came out of Harry's mouth harsher than he had planned it to be.

Before Hermione could answer, Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at her in such a way that it was almost impossible to not feel guilty under his interrogating stare.

"Second thoughts about me? And… Draco?"

"I-" Hermione started defending herself, when she fell silent again, breaking Harry's heart.

"Don't," was all Harry said.

Disappointed that Hermione didn't give him a straightforward and direct answer, Harry turned and walked away. He was so afraid that Hermione would turn her back on him and go back into Draco's arms, just as she was so close to doing back in France. He was jealous, of the connection that Hermione shared with Draco, but not with him. He knew that from the start, ever since they had ventured into a relationship besides being best friends. He knew that he would never replace Draco in her heart, no matter how Draco had hurt her in the first place. But he was willing to try, even though the chances of winning were so very slim.

"Harry, wait."

Harry stopped in his tracks but did not turn his head to face Hermione. He did not want to stare into her eyes and find that trace of guilt hiding behind the shadows of her doubt. He didn't want to think that Hermione really was having second thoughts of him and the wedding ahead.

Hermione knew it was hurting Harry, and the knowledge hurt her like hell. But she didn't want Harry to just walk away from it all and leave the problems untouched. She didn't want it to cause later problems in their marriage. That is, if they even got married in the first place.

"I can't."

Harry turned and faced a Hermione that was close to tears.

"You're not supposed to cry on your wedding day," Harry said, almost coldly, even though his heart went out to her, as it did every time he saw her cry. In fact, he was surprised that he actually sounded normal. But inside, he was screaming 'you can't what?' in Hermione's face.

Hermione shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts and to rid herself of unshed tears.

"I can't," she repeated.

"You can't what?" Harry half-whispered, knowing what she meant and he felt his heart being squeezed by an imaginary hand that appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't get married to you."

Thunder struck. Outside the dressing room, rain started pouring. The tears from heaven had begun. The miseries for each one of them – Harry, Hermione and Draco – had begun, or rather, took a physical form of pouring rain outside the room. (A/N: wah, quite drama-mama ah?)

"No," was all he said to her.

Hermione didn't expect that. She had expected a 'why'. But before she could go on with her explanation, Harry interrupted her.

"I'm not letting you go, Hermione."

"W-why?"

"Because it hurts more that way, goddamn it!" Harry shouted, unable to control the raw emotion of hurt he felt at that point. He couldn't believe that they were discussing this right now, a few hours before the wedding, in the dressing room, with both of them already fully dressed. In fact, he couldn't believe that they were even having this discussion at all. At that point, he resented and hated Draco more than anything in the world. Maybe even more than Voldemort.

Because both Draco and Voldemort took away the people he loved. First his parents, by Voldemort. And then Hermione, by Draco.

Harry banged the adjacent wall with his fist and the wedding pictures of previous couples shook.

"You don't understand, do you, Hermione? I can pretend everything didn't happen. Everything - because losing you is even worse than pretending. That's why I won't let you go."

Hermione struggled to process the information Harry had just dealt her. Letting go was even worse than pretending? So he'd rather pretend?

"It hurts me, Harry. I don't want to see you pretending when you know what's going on. I don't want you to marry just my body. But- but not my heart."

Hermione felt like scum. In fact, even lower than pond scum, for saying the things she said. About Harry not getting her heart, because her heart laid somewhere else.

A silence enveloped the room, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the thunderstorm going on outside the room.

Hermione wondered if Harry could hear her heart pounding so hard that it seemed as if it would burst out of her ribcages.

Harry wondered if Hermione could hear his heart breaking.

"This is not about me, Hermione," Harry said softly, "don't make it sound as though it is."

That statement made Hermione feel even guiltier. He was right; this wasn't about him, it was about Hermione feeling selfish and thinking of Draco when it's her big wedding day. She didn't think about Harry and how _he_ felt, only about her. Just then, the weight of guilt crushed her – it was so heavy that she couldn't breathe. She felt the air escape from her lungs and to somewhere else where she couldn't reach it. Somehow, she couldn't breathe. But she knew that she caused this to happen and she couldn't really blame anyone else.

Judging from the hurt and pain from Harry's eyes, Hermione felt like such a sinner that not even many nights of prayers or praying may lift her from the deep valley of sin. She opened her mouth to say something; she wanted to say sorry and to take Harry's pain away. But she couldn't seem to find anything to say.

Harry watched as the display of emotions took place on Hermione's face.

"No," he repeated once more, as he left the room and Hermione flinched, thinking that he would slam the door in her face.

But he didn't slam the door; he had closed it softly behind him. And somehow, that felt even worse. Hermione was then left alone in the dressing room, alone with the silence that hung over her like a heavy weight she couldn't support by herself and alone with the oppressing guilt.

She sat down on the steps of the dressing chamber, burying her face in her hands, not caring if she was ruining or smudging her make-up.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Right now, she had only two choices: one was to run back to Draco, and the other… was to go ahead with the wedding.

She lifted her head from her cupped hands and looked out of the window. The thunderstorm carried lesser of an impact now as it had earlier on when the both of them were taking. The storm had been reduced to just a drizzle now.

Hermione got up and stood at the window, watching as the people outside braved that somewhat insignificant trickles of rain. Their lives didn't seem to have changed. They walked on in the rain; some carrying umbrellas that showed off a charade and multitude of colours, while others were just walking, looking as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione spotted a couple not far away. They were playfully kicking the rainwater at each other. The girl dodged as she put her hands to her face, and then they both engaged themselves in a hearty laughter, before the guy pulled her close towards him and kissed her on the forehead. Gently, but it seemed that that was all it took to put a smile on the girl's face, despite the wet weather. And then they remained like that for a while – in each other's arms.

Looking away, Hermione realized that nothing seems to have changed in the world outside of hers. But how come she was feeling so dizzy with the winds of change? She needed to grab hold of something fast before she drowned herself, and the first thought that emerged in her mind was Draco.

_Draco._

And the thoughts that she had afterwards didn't deviate much further from him either. Guilt arose again, if it had even settled down in her gut at all.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it out, forming a small cloud of condensation on the glass panes of the windows. Glancing at the clock, Hermione knew she would be whisked away, as like all fairytales, in a nice little carriage that took the form of a modern limousine, to the church, where the wedding bells and chimes could be heard and where the vows of forever could be made, all in two hours' time.

_Forever._

Hermione stopped herself from crying and quickly squeezed her eyes shut before any tear managed to escape further. After what seemed like forever, she felt the lump in her throat start to dissipate and her nose didn't feel that stinging sensation it had before one cried.

So she opened her eyes. Time stood still.

She then opened the oak doors and stepped outside.

Hermione had made her decision.

A/N: muahaha! Another cliffhanger! Ok, stop hitting me with your hammers and whatever weapons you have. What'll happen to the next chapter when I'm dead? Besides, this chapter was sooooo long! I at least deserve credit for that, do I not?

Haha. Ok, so what will Hermione's decision be? Will it be Harry or Draco?


	18. With You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, so please don't sue me:)

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a really, really long time (yes, i do know how long it has been). It's the holidays now, and ironically, i dun have much time to update my stories. 'cos of part-time work and other mindless stuff. BUT finally today, i'm settling down today to finish at least one chapter of 'Hope Floats'. i've alr updated the latest chapter of 'The Price of Love', so pls go read it, ya? Oh by the way, i'm sorta recovering frm a recent wave of writer's block, so pls forgive me if the chapter's not satisfactory. However, i'm not going to use writer's block as an excuse and i'm still going to try my best to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy:)

**From the previous chapter...**

Looking away, Hermione realized that nothing seems to have changed in the world outside of hers. But how come she was feeling so dizzy with the winds of change? She needed to grab hold of something fast before she drowned herself, and the first thought that emerged in her mind was Draco.

_Draco._

And the thoughts that she had afterwards didn't deviate much further from him either. Guilt arose again, if it had even settled down in her gut at all.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it out, forming a small cloud of condensation on the glass panes of the windows. Glancing at the clock, Hermione knew she would be whisked away, as like all fairytales, in a nice little carriage that took the form of a modern limousine, to the church, where the wedding bells and chimes could be heard and where the vows of forever could be made, all in two hours' time.

_Forever._

Hermione stopped herself from crying and quickly squeezed her eyes shut before any tear managed to escape further. After what seemed like forever, she felt the lump in her throat start to dissipate and her nose didn't feel that stinging sensation it had before one cried.

So she opened her eyes. Time stood still.

She then opened the oak doors and stepped outside.

Hermione had made her decision.

**With You**

The church bells rang. The guests filed in one by one and took their seats at the wedding altar. Harry nervously adjusted his bow tie while at the side, Ron tried flattening a wild tuft of red hair. Harry was nervous and scared all at the same time. He was so afraid that Hermione would bail on him. Maybe he had watched too many muggle shows like 'Runaway Bride', but he mentally cursed Julia Roberts for instilling weird notions like running away at their weddings for young impressionable girls like Hermione.

He looked over at the corner, where the organ player - a young boy who also belonged to the church choir - sat. Harry wished he had the calmness the organ player possessed at the moment. He saw the priest who was about to marry Hermione and him give a slight nod to the organ player, who stretched his arms and fingers. It was a sign that the wedding began - they had rehearsed it all before.

Harry picked at his bow tie one last time before he turned around and faced the entire altar full of people. However, at that point of time, Harry was only focusing on the closed doors in front of him. Any moment now and they will open. Will Hermione appear?

Then, in that few minutes of solitary, his inner voice decided to appear and scare the daylights out of him.

_This isn't right. You're not supposed to worry about your bride running away from you._

_Oh shut up. You're not even invited to the wedding._

Just then, the doors opened ever so slowly with a slight creak - after all, the church was a very old one and their door hinges creaked due to lack of oil.

Hermione walked down the aisle with the veil concealing her face. She held the flower bouquet in her hands and looked up to see Harry smile. She didn't know that Harry sighed with relief the moment he saw her appear.

She had no one to give her away so Mr Weasley kindly did the honours. As she walked down the aisle, _her _inner voice decided to speak up, too.

_This isn't right. You don't even belong here._

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Oh yes, just ignore me once more. Just like you're ignoring your heart and poor Draco._

Draco.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, hoping to swallow her heart which seemed to rise up in her throat, causing a huge lump to form.

_No, no don't cry, Hermione. Be strong. Harry's always been there for you, and you bloody well know it._

Yes, that was right, she told herself. She owed almost everything she had to Harry, who picked her up when she was at her lowest during her parents' deaths. And throughout the years afterwards, Harry had never once declined her request for help and everytime she made a simple phone call - be it when she felt afraid sometimes when there was thunder - he always tried his best to be around her and to comfort her.

_But gratitude isn't the same as love._

She knew that too, but it was all too late now. She had already made her choice and it was Harry.

Even though she'll always love Draco.

Without knowing it, she had already let go of Mr Weasley's hand and had moved to stand beside Harry as the both of them faced the priest in front of them. The priest briefly cleared his throat and began reciting the vows.

Hermione cast a sideway glance at Harry. He caught her looking and smiled at her. Hermione wanted to smile at him, but somehow she couldn't make it happen. And so she simply turned away and concentrated on looking at the priest.

Harry noticed that and his heart wrenched once more.

_She doesn't love me._

It wasn't a sudden realization - somehow he had known that all along. And that just made it seem worse - Harry thought he was about to get a heart attack on the spot. But he concealed his difficulty in breathing from the world, so that only he knew how painful it was to be standing beside the woman he loved who didn't love him back. As a consolation throughout the years, Harry would sometimes think to himself that Hermione did love him, but somehow that love wasn't enough as compared to.. as compared to the love she had for Draco. Their marriage might have been a lost cause, but their love wasn't.

Harry didn't cry. To his utmost surprise, he didn't even feel like crying. But that didn't mean that he couldn't feel his heart being torn apart inside. Harry always hated Draco, because he thought he lost to him in more ways than one. Draco had a sorry excuse for a father, but Harry didn't even have one. Harry also thought he had lost to Draco in the aspect of love. But now he realized that he didn't lose to Draco in that aspect - he had lost to their love.

Hermione blinked. The priest had already finished reading the seemingly never-ending vows and was now waiting for Harry's response, for him to say the final words 'I Do'. Did Harry space out? The priest was patient enough, but Hermione gave Harry a slight nudge.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts and he turned to face Hermione, who was looking very puzzled at the moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she whispered through the veil.

The priest, thinking that the groom didn't hear the vows, repeated the last part of it again. "Would you, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Granger here as your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her.."

Harry took Hermione's hands in his and Hermione's eyes widened. What was going on with Harry, she thought. He then interrupted the priest. "No."

"E-excuse me?" The priest thought his hearing difficulty due to old age was kicking in again.

"No, I won't."

Hermione blinked rapidly and stared at the man in front of her. The church seemed to come alive, as the witnesses started whispering to one another.

"Hermione," Harry began, ignoring the whispers which were getting louder and louder. "I'll forever care for you and love you, be it happy or sad times. You know that. But I won't be able to take you here as my wife."

"W-why?"

"Because we both know that love can't be forced."

It was a simple answer, but the effects on Hermione were amplified when Harry lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Go find Draco. You have the most beautiful smile when you're with him."

Hermione reeled from the shock she was receiving. She had every intention to stay rooted at the spot when Harry gave a slight nudge on the back and smiled graciously at her.

"Thank you, Harry." A nod showed her that he understood.

She lifted the hem of her wedding dress off the carpeted ground and ignored the stares people around her were giving. She ran to the road and hailed a cab, which appeared - thankfully - in minutes.

The cab driver looked at her through his rearview mirror and smiled, showing a toothy grin. "Running away from true love, my dear?"

Hermione flashed a small smile as she replied, "No, running towards it."

She changed out of her wedding gown and packed a few clothes and necessities. Before she left the house, she stared at the wedding gown draped across the sofa. She felt apologetic towards it and not to mention Harry. He had given her up ever so graciously and had ignored his male pride for her, as she simply took off and ran from the altar. She knew that she was being cruel towards him, but she also knew that if she didn't do what she did, she'll probably regret it her whole life. And being married to someone you didn't love was not only punishment to yourself, but to your partner as well. Guilt arose in her, but so did her love for Draco. Each was fighting their way within her, trying to dominate each other.

Hermione heard the cab honk for her and she looked away from the gown and started for the front door. She wasn't sure how the battle in her would end, but somehow she knew that love would win.

At the airport, Hermione's emotions were pretty much controlled. As she watched planes take off and land from the windows that stretched from the ground all the way to the high ceilings, she thought about a lot of things. She thought about Draco, and wondered what he was doing. She thought about Harry, and wondered what _he_ was doing. Probably being comforted by the people close to them like Ginny and Ron. And those same people were probably wondering what Hermione was doing, after running away at the altar and after Harry had let her go.

She hadn't bought the air tickets to Paris yet. She was so sure that that would be the first thing she'll do once she got to the airport. But something in her was protesting - it was the guilt. It wasn't fair to Harry, and she knew it. She loved Draco, yes. She wanted to run to Draco, yes. But Harry had let her go and the least she could do was at least slow down her own pace. She couldn't just run to Draco in the next instant. She couldn't. _It isn't fair to Harry_, she emphasized to herself once more.

After she watched another plane take off into the blue skies, she realized what she had to do before she flew to Paris to find the love of her life.

She had to find herself first.

ONE MONTH LATER

Draco wandered about the streets of Paris and marvled at the night scenery. France was such a beautiful place, he thought. Ever since he came here, he had never regretted it. He looked up at the night sky. Usually that time of the year, the sky would be filled with stars, but that night was a rare exception due to cloudy skies.

_I wonder what Hermione's doing right now. I wonder how's married life for her._

He had repeated those thoughts to himself countless times, and every time those thoughts appeared, they evoked the same response from him. His heart would start to ache.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,_ he thought.

He didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into someone along the pavement.

Before he could apologize, he recognized immediately the person he bumped into.

"Ginny?" he called out in astonishment to the red head in front of him, who was currently rubbing her head.

"Draco?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that."

"Oh no it's all right." Ginny grinned as she looked at Draco, who was so much taller than her that he almost seemed to tower over her.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Ginny's grin grew wider as she explained first. She was on holiday and her company had planned a trip for her and her colleagues to Paris and Rome. She listened as Draco told her he was working there.

"So how's everyone?"

Ginny turned to tell one of her colleagues to go on ahead first before turning back to face Draco again. "Everyone's doing fine. Well, everyone but Harry, I suppose. He's still a little in the dumps after what happened."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Didn't you read the papers? Didn't anyone mention it to you?" Ginny was surprised and not to mention shocked that Draco didn't know anything about it.

Draco shook his head. "Only the financial section." Truth was, he had been avoiding the society section of the papers so that he wouldn't see news of Harry and Hermione's wedding splattered all over the newspapers. He didn't think he was in the mood to see their happy faces smiling back at him.

"Oh. So you have no idea that the wedding fell through?"

Judging from Draco's shocked expression, Ginny got her answer even though he didn't say anything.

"The wedding didn't happen," she began explaining. "Just before the part where they both say 'I Do", Harry let Hermione go. Ron heard Harry tell Hermione that love couldn't be forced and that's why they couldn't get married."

Draco felt his soul leave his body. All this while he had imagined Harry and Hermione happily together - happily _married_ together.

"T-then how's Hermione doing?"

Ginny looked at Draco and took in his tiredness. He hadn't been sleeping well for a long time, she decided, and that had to be an understatement. She knew that Hermione and Draco were together a very long time ago, but she also knew from Harry that the one Hermione truly loved was Draco, and that the love was mutual. So all along, Ginny had thought that Hermione had gone to find Draco. But right now, judging from his appearance, he too looked like a man out of love.

Just to confirm, Ginny asked, "Isn't Hermione with you?"

"W-with me? Why would she be with me?"

Ginny's suspicions were confirmed - he didn't even know. So where in the world was Hermione?

Half an hour later, Ginny left with her colleagues and Draco sat alone at a park bench. _Hermione, why didn't you tell me? Where the hell are you?_

He bolted upright. He had no time to lose nor waste. Now that he knew that Hermione wasn't with Harry, he had to find her. And fast.

Hermione smiled as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. She looked out of the windows at the medium height sakura trees. The trees had blossomed beautifully when she had just arrived in Japan, but now that it was mid-winter, Hermione was looking forward to something else: snow. On the day of the wedding, she had gone to the airport with every intention of going to Paris to find Draco, but instead - after thinking it through - she booked a one-way ticket to Japan instead. And ever since then, she stayed at an inn located near Mount Fuji. She did not quit her job because she really did love her job, despite the disgusting creep she had for a boss. But she needed some time off, and so she took a long and well-deserved break from work.

She had just finished a satisfying dinner with the rest of the people staying at the inn. She had realized when she first came to Japan and set foot at the inn that the people there were warm and welcome and that they shared every meal every day in a common dining area. She had never felt so welcome in her life. Needless to say, she was eating and sleeping well and the guilt that had gnawed its way through to her conscience slowly backed away into silence. Hermione could finally breathe freely without worrying whether she deserved that breath. But even so, there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind. She missed Draco. Terribly.

She kept telling herself that now wasn't the time to go looking for him, but she knew deep inside that she was afraid of his reaction. Maybe he had already given up on them the moment he had signed those darn papers and maybe he had already moved on and found himself a new girlfriend or maybe even wife, to Hermione's horror. Even if he did, it wouldn't be his fault and Hermione wouldn't be able to blame him either, since it has been a good one month since they've seen each other. She wondered if he had heard the wedding news and she thought about his reaction. The thought of Draco being with another woman almost killed her.

_I'll go when it snows,_ Hermione decided. After all, she didn't want to miss the snow.

And with that, she went to seek temporary refuge under the warm covers of her bed.

The next morning she woke up, Hermione nearly bumped her head due to the table lamp that had somehow leaned further into the bed during the night. She yawned and after moving the lamp away from her face, she stretched her arms as she mentally prepared herself for a brand new day.

She looked out of the windows, just like she did every morning after she woke up and every night before she went to bed.

It was snowing.

Hermione stared for a moment at the snow accumulating slowly at the windowsill. And then a slow smile spread across her face.

It was fate, really.

_Wait for me, Draco._

Draco hurriedly finished his work and rushed out of the office. He had already applied for leave and it had already been approved. He just needed to finish up some last minute work before he left to find Hermione. But where? That was the question. He didn't even know where to begin searching. According to Ginny the other night, Hermione wasn't in England anymore, since no one answered her doorbell ever since that day. Hermione didn't leave a message as to where she was going either. That worried Draco. Hermione never did know how to take care of herself well. He hoped that wherever Hermione was, she was somewhere with sunshine. She almost always fell sick whenever it was winter and no matter how many coats she had on, she'd get a cold.

Where in the world was Draco going to begin searching?

He hailed a cab from his apartment and on the way to the airport, he mentally checked all the places he was going to go to. He didn't care how long it took, be it days or months or years. He'd continue searching until he found Hermione.

Hermione struggled to put her luggage upright. One of the wheels was faulty and it refused to let Hermione win the battle. Hermione sneezed. Stupid luggage, she thought, as she gave it a slight kick. She was already at the International Airport in France and was waiting in line for a cup of hot cocoa at the airport cafe. She was not only battling against the luggage, but also her cold. Damn it, but she got a cold right before she left Japan. The only souvenir she had. Great, she thought, just great. I'm going to fall sneezing into Draco's arms. If she ever gets to fall in Draco's arms, that is. The thought of him getting another girlfriend still plagued her mind endlessly. It was mental torture.

Finally, she decided that the queue wasn't moving or if it was moving at all, it was at a snail's pace. She couldn't take the wait any longer, and so she turned abruptly and connected face to chest with a guy who was standing right behind her.

Hermione was already embarrassed enough, and the fact that her luggage - with a mind of its own - decided to fall on the guy's feet didn't help matters at all.

"I'm so, so sorry," she exclaimed as she hurried to put her luggage upright. She swore that she'd throw her luggage away the minute she gets a chance to buy a new one.

Draco was staring at the boards, wondering which flight to take. He watched as the signs flipped from 'Processing' to 'Departing' to 'Waiting'. He closed his eyes and relied on instinct. He'd go to Japan. After all, Hermione was always fascinated by the culture there. And she never gave up a chance to eat sushi. He almost smiled at the thought of her eyes lighting up every time she saw Japanese cuisine.

He was about to buy his ticket when he spotted a brunette not far from him. She turned slightly and Draco caught a glimpse of her side profile.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." It was Hermione. He was sure of it.

He rushed forward with every intention to grab her into his arms the minute he got close enough to her when suddenly, the crowd at the airport grew bigger. It seemed like some hotshot football player was arriving with his family for a holiday in France. Draco had read about it in the sports section of the papers a few days before; he just had no idea that the star was arriving today.

"Oh, shit." Ignoring the rude stare of the person beside him, he started running towards Hermione's direction, calling out her name with almost every step.

Hermione thought she heard someone call her name. But that was impossible; she didn't know anyone in France other than Draco and the few of his friends she had met at the bar that one night. She didn't think they'd remember her anyway, so that only left her with the option of Draco. But even that was impossible; after all, how could he have known that she was in France, let alone know that she had just arrived there?

She shrugged and began to walk towards the exit doors of the airport. She still heard someone shouting her name.

Draco saw Hermione moving away from him and panicked. The crowd and the cheers were getting louder and louder and sooner or later, she wouldn't even be able to hear him shout her name, even if he was right behind her.

He weaved his way through the crowd and tried not to get caught in the stampede. He didn't want to die now. Even if he did, he wanted to die in Hermione's arms.

Hermione got pushed way too many times. Feeling her irritation rise by more than a notch, she went over to the furthest pillar away from the crowd and almost threw her imbecile luggage on the ground. She crossed her arms at her chest and frowned. She wondered how long it would take for the crowd to clear. Then the cameras started flashing and microphones began emerging. The hotshot had arrived. Hermione figured it won't be long before she was free to move.

Draco couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't see that head of wavy chestnut brown hair from where he was standing. He twisted and turned in every possible direction, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Please don't let her be gone, Draco pleaded to the heavens.

The crowd began to clear as they followed the football star whom Draco now hated with a vengeance out of the airport. He placed both hands on his knees, panting as he continued scanning the place for Hermione. Sighing, he leaned back against the pillar behind him and he felt like shouting. How could he have missed her? She was right there, in front of him. He was such a fool.

"Looking for someone?"

Draco spinned around and nearly lost his balance at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Hermione!" Draco felt his heart and spirits soar as he took her in his arms for a tight embrace.

Hermione hugged him back fiercely. "Why're you here? I was just about to leave for your apartment."

Draco reluctantly broke apart from the embrace and from the sweet smell of Hermione and said, "I was about to go search for you."

"Where have you been?" He tried to look at her with an accusing glance, and failed miserably.

"Where were you going to start searching?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"Japan," they both answered in unison.

Smiling, Draco took her hand in his. "Do not ever do that again without telling me. You hear?"

Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her knuckles. Hermione sneezed.

Draco felt himself choke with overwhelming emotion. "Aw honey, you've got me worried sick."

"Sorry," Hermione provided a genuine apology. How could Draco stay angry when she apologized with that warm brown look in her eyes? "It's just that.. I wanted to take some time off to find myself first."

"Find yourself?"

"Yes, to find the real Hermione once again. I don't want to lose her."

"Neither do I, sweetheart. So tell me," Draco kissed her on the forehead. "Did you come here to find the real you, too?"

Hermione nodded and looked into Draco's gray eyes, which she found she missed terribly in his absence. "And I found it."

She smiled and kissed Draco lightly and gently on the lips. "Here?" he whispered into her mouth.

"Yes," she whispered back, "With you."

A/N: The story's finished! Hope you guys liked it, 'cos I did! I took an awful long time for the ending, i know and i hope the ending's not too long - i didn't want to drag the ending for too long, so i ended it with a chapter. even though this is the last chapter, the rules still apply. read and review! and becos it's the last chapter, surprise me with a heapload of reviews, okie:) thanks people! love ya and i'll be back soon. definitely. pls stay tuned to my other story 'the price of love' which i promise will be good. so bye (for now) :)


End file.
